


The Rogue's Baby

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Birthay, Drinking, Edward is an uncle, F/F, Fluff, Forgery, Found Family, Genetic Testing, Holiday, Home visits, Homelessness, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kissing, Latino Jason Todd, Major AU, Mental Health Issues, Nurse - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Pansexual Jason Todd, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Power Rangers - Freeform, Rescue, Romani Dick Grayson, Slade being Slade, Titans party, What Did You Expect, and a couple of villains kids, child endangerment, community mental health nurse, family rescue, its a party without parental supervision, meta gene, stealing the tyres off the Batmobile never gets old, tbh, underaged drinking, what is canon, with superheroes, writer had an idea and ran with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason’s got three of the four tyres off when a shadow falls over him. As he glances out the corner of his eye, his hands still working on the wheel nuts of the fourth tyre, and can’t see anyone there. It’s as if the shadows themselves have grown and he forces himself to swallow down his fear so he can carry on. Only two more nuts and he’ll be able to sell the tyres for a pretty penny.“Oh this is interesting,” a man’s voice drawls out. Jason whips around with the wrench expecting to see the man himself, instead he finds a thin man who couldn’t have the build to be Batman even if he was to train 24/7 and eat ten times his body weight in protein. Jason cocks his head to the side knowing he can easily take the man, despite being starving. “What’s it to ya?” He replies with a cockiness born from a life amongst the alleys of the Narrows.(What could happen if it isn't the Bat that finds Jason but one of the Rogues...who just so happens to be staying with an old friend and their partner)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head one night and it had to be written. One day I'll manage not to write a new idea until I've finished all my WIP...today is not that day.

It’s a cold and rainy night in Gotham and a ten year old boy spots the armoured tank that belongs to a man who dresses as a bat. Jason Todd recognises it instantly from when Willis would describe it. He’d always end his talks about the Batman in the same way, “Jace if you ever see that furry bastard or his bullshit tank, you hide. You ‘ear me boy? You hide.” Then his father would fall back into a drink induced stupor or run off to meet up with the rest of his friends amongst Two-Face’s crew. Either way the young boy was left with a deep fear of the Bat.

Today is different. Today it has been raining all day, for the sixth day in a row. Today Jason has been unable to find money or food for four days. No decent cars have been coming around for him to jack the tyres off and no one is paying for his _services_. He’s a cold and wet ten year old who just desperately wants to eat something, _anything_. He’s a cold and wet ten year old who is willing to do whatever it takes to get that food, including jack the tyres off a car he’d always been told to hide from. Then again, Jason thinks, that was when both his parents had still been alive and he hadn’t had to run from the children’s home after suffering abuse that was worse than anything his parents put him through. After all, he’d thought the night he’d packed up and run, if he was going to be violated in such a way, he might as well get paid for it and know that he’s not at risk of them drowning him if he doesn’t want it that night.

Jason’s got three of the four tyres off when a shadow falls over him. As he glances out the corner of his eye, his hands still working on the wheel nuts of the fourth tyre, and can’t see anyone there. It’s as if the shadows themselves have grown and he forces himself to swallow down his fear so he can carry on. Only two more nuts and he’ll be able to sell the tyres for a pretty penny.

“Oh this is interesting,” a man’s voice drawls out. Jason whips around with the wrench expecting to see the man himself, instead he finds a thin man who couldn’t have the build to be Batman even if he was to train 24/7 and eat ten times his body weight in protein. Jason cocks his head to the side knowing he can easily take the man, despite being starving. “What’s it to ya?” He replies with a cockiness born from a life amongst the alleys of the Narrows.

“I’m Dr Jonathan Crane and I can safely say that I’ve never seen any of my _colleagues_ manage to get as much off this car as you have. Many of them have been using guns to try to take down the Bat and you’ve managed to disable his car by getting off three wheels, and he hasn’t returned yet.” Jason searches his brain for that name. It sounds familiar in his head but he can’t pinpoint why, there are plenty of people in Gotham who’d like to see the Batman go down. He isn’t one of them, but he certainly isn’t a supporter either. All the Batman ever did for him was force Willis into such states of anger that he took it all out on Jason and Catherine. Jason just shrugs his shoulders and twirls the wrench, “what can I say, ‘ad to get good wi’this.” He twirls it again for good measure, praying the bloke will leave him alone and let him get the fourth wheel off before the car’s owner comes back.

“I can see that. You seem like a boy in need of a good meal. I know a couple of women who would love to hear this story and will feed you, all for free.” Jonathan adds quickly as he sees the protest appear in the boy’s body language. He knows what happens to a child to force them onto the street. He remembers wishing he could have run to the dark corners of the street for safety from his grandmother but couldn’t because they lived in a tiny town where everyone knew who he was. He could tell that both the boy and he had gotten out of their situations but he can also see that the boy won’t last the winter. They’re forecasting one of Gotham’s coldest on record, which will only be colder if Victor breaks out. He wants to help. He doesn’t want to help. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. He knows a couple of women who will know what to do.

“I’ll come w’ya, if ya let me get the last one off and hide it with the rest. Gon’ need a full set, ya get me.” Jason doesn’t wait for a reply, just gets back to work. Behind him Jonathan supresses a shudder at his vocabulary but if the night ends how he hopes it does then it’s something he can tutor the boy in.

The last wheel is off in record time and Jason pockets the six wheel nuts so his hands are free for rolling the wheel back to his safe place. He’s fully expecting Jonathan to follow but it still surprises him when he does just that. It’s not too far back to the condemned apartment building, Jason getting inside and up to his place before anyone sees what he’s got. He rests the wheel against the wall and disables the traps he’d set up. It’d been a risk resetting them after each wheel but he wasn’t risking them _going missing_ while he was out getting the others.

He hides the fourth wheel then double checks that the other three are still there. The small flat he’d managed to find in the building is only one room with a cupboard that had once been the bathroom. None of the wallpaper has survived and there is a substantial growth of mould along the top of three of the four walls and most of the ceiling. Water damage and mould was a risk picking the seventh floor in an eight floor building but it also had the insurance that most of the people occupying the building preferred to stick to the first three floors. It offered Jason a sense of safety for his belongings, when combined with his traps and defences, as the stairs required careful navigation that the addicts that made up the other occupiers wouldn’t be able to get up without falling through. As evidenced by the four missing steps up to the fourth floor.

Jason re-arms the traps and makes his way downstairs. He is a little surprised to find Jonathan still waiting for him. It isn’t the best neighbourhood and he’d been convinced that someone would try to jump the stick of a man. Instead he’s leaning against the broken street light looking like he can wait all night. Jason walks over to him trying to fight down all his instincts to run, he’s getting a hot meal out of all this and the guy didn’t try to keep him near the Batmobile for the Batman to catch him with his tyres.

The pair walks for a while until they end up at Robinson Park. It’s a known fact around Gotham that that specific park is Ivy’s territory and you don’t enter as a man unless you’re invited. Jason hopes being ten that he’s exempt from her rule as he doesn’t want to end up as plant food. Luckily they make it to where a bandstand once stood without getting attacked by evil plants so Jason breathes a little easier.

The bandstand is still hidden amongst the vines that wrap around the columns to create a warm and cosy living space. When Ivy first settled in the park she had wanted to tear down the bandstand as it was anything but natural, then Harley convinced her to keep it and just reintegrate it into the park. It was exactly what the park needed and in the end she’d been thankful to Harley for convincing her to keep it.

There is a loud squeal from behind the front door before Jonathan finds himself with an armful of black and red excitement. Jason takes a tentative step back as the woman jumps from Jonathan’s arms and starts speaking too fast to the point he’s not sure how she’s breathing. “Jonny! It’s so good to see you! You’ve been gone too long! Don’t let that Batsy catch you soon, I want more dinners together!” As she spins him around to check him over she notices Jason. “Oh who’s your little friend?” Jason tried not to flinch at now being under the spot light but it’s a close thing. A second woman’s voice chastises Harley from further in house and soon both men are swept inside.

“I’m Harley, who are you?” She crouches down so she’s a better height to remain unintimidating. Jason watches her carefully, his mind searching for why she also looks familiar. It doesn’t click until he sees the second woman walk out with her green skin, red hair, and heavy duty clothing. “Oh crap! You’re Harley Quinn, and you’re Poison Ivy. Oh crap! You’re not going to kill me for being in your park are you?” Poison Ivy lets out a small chuckle.

“Quite the firecracker you’ve found there Jon.” She crouches beside Harley, “not to worry Little One. You don’t seem like someone who’ll hurt my plants.” Jason nods and holds his hand out to shake both their hands; his dad had beaten proper introductions into him after all. “I’m Jason. ‘E promised me food.” The two women lead him over to their table and he feels his mouth drop open in shock at the large quantity of food. He knows for a fact he’s never seen that much food for only three people before and feels less bad about tagging along.

Once they’re all seated at the table and they’ve all started eating Jonathan goes on to explain just how he met Jason. The young boy is surprised to hear the worry from the three of them when Jonathan explains how he’s sure that Jason is a street kid and the state of the building he’s found shelter in. Harley is beaming at him and he feels himself become more at ease in their presence.

“Can’t believe you managed to nab Batsy’s wheels!” She squeals while ruffling his hair. Pamela, as she corrected him, also smiles at him. He’s sure he should be scared of the two women as they’re Gotham villains but they never did anything to him personally and so he can’t find it in him to be scared of them.

They spend the rest of the night telling Jason stories of their fights with Batman and the other escapades they get up to. It’s late by the time he realises who Jonathan is but, just with the two women, he doesn’t find himself scared of him. It’s clear to Jason that the Scarecrow is a separate entity to Jonathan and he pities the Bat for not understanding that. He’s also feeling a little out of sorts as he’s never felt as wanted as he currently is surrounded by people he’s only known for a few hours. When 4am eventually rolls around and he’s unable to hide the yawns anymore he’s feeling content and sated for the first time in his life. He’d never had a meal that was as filling or satisfying as that one, and hadn’t been around people that wanted his company either.

The next time Jason yawns Pamela shuffles him off to a guest bedroom, tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead. He knows he should return to his squat as he knows that Gotham’s worst often use kids for evil, but the three people he’s met tonight aren’t Joker and Harley has only been known to hurt children if Joker is forcing her to. He’s asleep before Pamela has even shut the door. The bed is soft, the sheets warm, and he can’t remember feeling this safe. His brain had tried for all of thirty seconds to remind him to stay alert, but it had been overwhelmed by everything else.

It’s been six months since Jason met Dr Jonathan Crane and he’s not sure how his life has become what it has. He lives with Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley while Jonathan takes him out most days. They were considering enrolling him in school but then realised it would put their freedom at risk which would result in Jason ending up back on the street. So far he hasn’t met any other Gotham Rogues as the trio want to keep him safe. He thought he’d been dosed by Pamela at first with how easy it was for him to find comfort in their home and presence. Then he realised it was because they were just like him. They’d all been outcast from society and had overwhelming amounts of abuse in their past, just like he did. He hadn’t wanted to ask why they got on so well with Jonathan but it was starting to bug him so he was now just waiting for an opportunity to bring it up. He’d returned to his squat once since meeting them.

Jason had grabbed the four wheels and the few mementoes he had from his time with Catherine (mainly just books and some photos of him with other people who’d lived in his building, nothing with his parents) and left the rest on the third floor for those that needed any of it. He thought he’d feel weird leaving, especially as he’d essentially been adopted by three super villains but they’d treated him better in those first few weeks than his parents had for most of his life. They worried about him, ensured he always ate, wanted him to get an education, most of all they wanted him to have a future. He’d always been told he’d be the ‘Damned Prince of Gotham’ by Willis and had wanted to be anything other than that. When he’d ended up on the streets he knew he’d either end up dead or fulfilling Willis’ wishes. Now he had a chance to change all that, to change his fate.

Jason was sat at the table looking over the chemistry ‘homework’ Jonathan had set him while waiting for breakfast. Harley was still in bed but Pamela was up cooking breakfast for him. She didn’t want him cooking unless it was baking for fun. He’d told her how he’d had to cook for Catherine for two years before she’d died and she didn’t like how he’d been forced to grow up so quickly so had enforced the ‘no cooking’ rule to give him back some of his childhood.

Jason glanced up at Pamela. “Ma, can I ask you a question?” He didn’t even realise what he’d called Pamela until he saw she’d frozen in her cooking. “Shit, sorry. I didn-“ Pamela cut him off by pulling him into a big hug. “Jay, you know you’re my son right? I love you so much. You don’t have to call me that but it has made my day that you have.” Her voice was nothing but sincere and he melted into the embrace. “Thanks Ma. I love you too, same as Mum in there…even if she does miss breakfast most days.” He chuckled at his own joke but felt Pamela tighten her hold on him for just a second before releasing him. “So Jay, what did you want to ask?” She returned to the stove and he was shocked. She’d accepted him calling her Ma so easily that he was stumped for a moment. He’d wanted to call them that for the last couple of weeks as it just felt right, just as Jonathan coming around most days felt right too.

“How do you know Dad? Like, I’ve not seen anyone else around and I know you don’t like men too much, with good reason. I just wondered what made him different.” Jason worried his nail with his teeth, chemistry completely forgotten now he’d gotten the courage to ask her about Jonathan. Pamela let out a soft chuckle and fetched two plates piled up with pancakes, bacon and syrup over to the table. “Your Mum and Dad,” warmth filled her at being able to call her two closest friends that for her son. “They were at the same college. He was studying psychology while your mum was in medical school. Eventually he became a professor but your mum went on to get four PhD’s in neurology and neuroscience. They might have gone a bit crazy but their friendship has withstood all of that. Well,” Pamela paused, worried how Jason would feel about the other aspect of his Dad. “Uh, you know your dad occasionally goes by Scarecrow.”

Jason nodded and Pamela felt a weight lift. They’d not spoken to him too much about Jonathan’s alternate personality as he was in such a good place at the moment but they knew it was only a matter of time before Scarecrow overpowered his mind again. It was one of the reasons as to why Jason lived with them; Jonathan didn’t want Scarecrow to hurt his son.

“Right, well, Scarecrow doesn’t get on too well with Harley. He hates the Joker for all he did to Jonathan’s best friend but doesn’t understand that Harley is free of him now. We have Jon around as much as we can because it’s a way for him to maintain his strength over Scarecrow.” Jason let her words and his breakfast digest for a bit. He’d known that his Dad and Scarecrow were two separate entities but he’d not realised just how dangerous Scarecrow could be to his mothers. It was as he was cutting up the last of his pancakes and bacon that he realised why he stayed with the couple and not Jonathan. They all wanted him safe and didn’t want Scarecrow to get him. He felt another wave of affection for the trio and smiled as he took a sip of his water.

“Y’all ain’t as bad as the press try to make y’all seem.” Jason managed. He was usually very good at voicing his thoughts. This time however, he just felt too overwhelmed with emotion.

Jonathan came to pick Jason up as they were going out for lunch and then on to the science museum. As he walked through the door he found his arms full of an excited ten year old boy. “Dad! You’re here!” Jason said, face buried into Jonathan’s chest. He’d had a growth spurt since living with Pamela and Harley as he was now getting regular meals which were also being supplemented with additional nutrients by Pamela. He was finally filling out, his body no longer looking malnourished, and had grown four inches since they’d met. Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat as Jason’s words registered with him.

“I’ll always be here for you son.” He managed to get out. His throat felt tight with emotion. He never thought he’d be a father, or have a family, as he felt he was too full of trauma from his Grandmother. As he looked down at the raven haired boy in his arms, Jonathan felt he finally had the world at his feet. He knew he would do anything to keep Jason safe, even if it meant taking on both Batman and Joker at the same time. Nothing mattered to him more than the little Latinx he’d found stealing tyres.

As they walked into the diner Jason noticed a man sat at their usual table. Jonathan felt his son stiffen up with anxiety and his hand was being squeezed tighter. He moved their joined hands so he could slip his arm over his son’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his head.

“Nothing to worry about Jay-Lad. It’s a friend of mine who I’ve wanted you to meet for a while. I wanted to give you more warning but it appears he’s forgotten how to text to accept a lunch invite.” Jonathan said quietly so only Jason could hear him. The waitress recognised the father and son and led them over to their usual table, she paused when she noticed the man sat there but Jonathan slid into the booth. He always got in first so that Jason could have easy access to get out. It was something his new family picked up on fairly quickly, his need to be able to see every exit and have an easy way out.

“Jason, this is Edward. Edward, this is my son.” Pride fills Jonathan’s voice and Jason feels himself relax a little into his side. His Dad’s arm has slipped back around his shoulder, holding him close to his side. Edward appraises the young boy and flashes him a smile that can only be defined as dashing. “So Jason, can you answer me this; I am not alive but seem so, because I dance and breathe with no legs or lungs of my own. What am I?” He catches the eye roll from his friend at posing a riddle to his son but Edward just wants to gage the young boy’s intelligence.

Jason thinks on the answer for a moment while fiddling with the paper napkin. “Oh, you’re a flame. They dance and breathe right?” Jason feels his face heat as Edward beams at him with a pride similar to his Dad. “Right you are, I knew Jonathan wouldn’t get himself a child of any less intelligence than he.” Edward said. Jonathan squeezes Jason before moving his arm so he can get a better look at the menu. Jason smiles at him, a chuckle finding its way out. “Don’ know why ya lookin’ Dad. Ya always get the same thing.” Jonathan ruffles Jason’s raven hair and smiles down at his son. “Well maybe I want something different today, or am trying to guess what you’re going to get.”

Jason raises his hands to concede defeat and looks at the menu. He’s gotten something different every time they’ve come, still unaccustomed to having such free access to food he doesn’t want to risk losing the chance to try everything. Eventually they order; Jonathan having his same chicken burger and chip with a vanilla milkshake, Jason picks spicy chicken and waffles with a chocolate milkshake, and Edward ordered a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and an iced tea.

It doesn’t take long for the food to come out and for Jason to start babbling about all they’re going to be seeing in the science museum after. Edward looks up at his friend, impressed with the knowledge Jason already has. He joins in with Jason’s excited chatter, ending up with the young boy inviting him along for the afternoon. Jonathan is surprised. He’s never seen Jason take to someone outside of his new parents as quickly as he has taken to Edward. Then again, Edward has a way of pulling out a person’s intellect. However, where he usually scorns people for being beneath him, with Jason he’s nurturing it and encouraging him to learn more.

They’re halfway through the first exhibit at the museum, looking at the life and death of Tsar Nicholas II and his family, when Jonathan got a phone call. The ringtone was Barbie Girl, something Harley had set for herself. Jason tried to ignore the worry building up in his stomach, the churning trying to turn to nausea. He knew that his mum’s never phoned while he was out with his dad so he knew something must have been going wrong. Edward tried his best to distract Jason, pulling him into a discussion about Tsarina’s mental health and which Gotham Rogue she seemed most like.

Jason admired Edward for creativity and trying to help. It all fell away when Jonathan came back and declared they had to leave immediately. “We need to get you back to the park.” Jonathan didn’t want to say anymore while they were in the museum, he knew that the news he’d just received would cause pandemonium and delay their exit if anyone overheard him.

Once the trio were safely back in Jonathan’s car and headed back to Robinson Park did he answer Jason’s unasked questions. “Your Ma and Mum are fine. However, Joker has escaped from Arkham and they want you safely back at theirs so that we can’t be accidentally caught up in whatever scheme he’s planning.” Jason felt like ice was running through his veins and he curled up in his seat. He’d heard Harley’s nightmares, heard her screaming for Joker to let her go or kill her. He’d seen her weeping as memories refused to leave her be during a bad day. He knew the affect the clown could have on his Mum and he was worried beyond belief.

“Dad…” Jason was terrified to ask the question in case the answer made all his fears worse. He knew he had to though. His dad was always telling him how fear can only control a person if they let it. They’d been studying the effects of adrenaline and the chemical make-up of the different types. He knew it was just a chemical response to irrational thoughts, so he bit the bullet. “Dad, you don’t think he’ll come for Mum do you? I…I…her,” Jason ended up chewing on his nail while Edward rubbed his back. Both men could see how scared the young boy was and were trying desperately to calm her down.

“I don’t know Jay-Lad. He might, he can get very possessive of his things and that’s what he sees your Mum as, a thing.” Jonathan said, trying to keep his voice reassuring. “She loves you, I know he’ll have a hell of a fight on his hands if he tries to take her because she won’t want to be away from you.”

“Plus,” Edward cut in, “Jonny and I will help Isley keep Harley hidden. She’s the Mum of my best friend’s boy, I will stop at nothing to keep my nephew safe.” He showed a rare moment of shyness. “If you want to be my Nephew that is.” Jason smiled up at him, nodding his head. He’d liked spending time with Edward; he didn’t talk to Jason as if he was just a child. They had had so many conversations during lunch and the two hours at the museum that he wanted the man in his family. “Jonny, I’m an Uncle.” He declared in an even rarer moment of glee, letting himself relax from judging if a person was clever enough to talk with him. He’d enjoyed the young man’s company and could tell that he was exceptionally well read for a ten year old.

The family were stressed over the coming days. Pamela reinforced their home and inoculated Jason to the different forms of Joker toxin. While she was doing so Jonathan asked Jason if she could also inoculate him against fear toxin as he didn’t want to hurt his son in the future. It was a slow process as it had to be introduced slowly to prevent adverse reaction. Harley was quiet, almost paralysed by her fear for her own and her family’s safety. She spent every day Joker was out curled up on the sofa cuddling Jason tightly into her side.

Harley kept her fingers running through Jason’s hair while he held on to her. They had a pile of junk food on the coffee table. Their coffee table was made up of the wheels Jason had stolen piled in pairs supporting a pane of shatterproof glass. Jason smiled every time he looked down and saw them. They were a reminder of how he met his family.

Edward spent most of his time spilt between pacing around their living room and going out to meet contacts to see what Joker was planning. He didn’t usually lower himself to accepting such help but he’d seen how happy Jason made his friend. The boy had accepted him into his life because of how Jonathan was around him. He was able to find good information so that he, Pamela, or Jonathan could go out to get meat or anything else the family needed.

The week ended with Joker setting off a toxin bomb in Gotham Mercy General Hospital. He’d placed it so that the toxin would filter through the air vents and get the most victims. Harley had a panic attack while watching the news and only Jason taking her to their gym to practice different gymnastic manoeuvres could distract her. Getting into a different headspace settled her anxiety down and she was able to focus helping her son practice.

Pamela made them all pizza and the night ended with a binge of different Disney films. While the smaller stature Jason had, due to years of chronic malnutrition, usually made Harley sad; today she was glad he was still between the normal height and weight of an eight and nine year old. This meant he could curl up completely in the gymnast’s lap, his weight a comforting and grounding presence to distract from the mayhem currently going on in the district near them. She knew intimately the affects Joker toxin had on its victims as she’d been Joker’s test subject for his ever changing formula for years until she’d escaped to live with Pamela.

It usually took Harley a good couple of months to get back to wherever she’d been mentally before a Joker breakout. This time however, she threw herself into planning Jason’s birthday party. He’d managed to make a few friends with kids that went to the youth centre located near the park, along with making friends with a small six year old who Harley and Pamela had discovered following Batman and Robin. They’d caught him taking photos and stayed to talk to him while the heroes took down a mugging that was happening.

Eventually they earned his trust, and he theirs, so they introduced him to Jason. Timothy Drake turned out to be a very clever, shy boy whose parents disappeared for months at a time. He regularly dragged his housekeeper to the park so that he could spend time with Jason. If she was off for the weekend then the small boy would end up staying with the Rogues as they’d still let him go out to follow Batman and Robin but with the added protection of one of them with him.

Harley had it all planned out. Her son had recently fallen into an obsession with Power Rangers, in particular the yellow and pink ones as he admired the skill the women possessed. She baked him a massive three tier cake that depicted a battle between the Rangers and one of their bad guys on one half while the other had their Megazord drawn in excruciating detail. Harley then made him the yellow and pink Rangers as toppers for the cake. They were holding a sign that read ‘Happy 11th Birthday Jason’.

Along with the cake; Harley also found him Power Rangers invitations, balloons, and other party paraphernalia. Anything that wasn’t ecologically sourced she had Pamela, Jonathan, and Edward help recreate. They hired out the Iceberg Lounge using the distraction of his birthday party as a good way to introduce him to their other friends. Oswald let the women use his iceberg and penguin statues that were in the centre of the club to set up a life-sized battle of the Rangers.  

Harley managed to track down costumes for her, Pamela, and Jonathan to wear. She picked the pink Ranger, citing that it was closest in colour to her usual costume, while Jonathan ended up as the black Ranger and Pamela as the yellow one. She’d wanted to be green until Harley explained how much their son loved the two female Rangers. Wanting nothing more than to see her son enjoy his party she begrudgingly agreed to dress as the yellow Ranger.

When Jason woke on the morning of his birthday he hadn’t expected his parents to make a big deal out of it. After all, no one else in his life had. Willis and Catherine had always used the day to remind him of how much of a burden he was and how much money he drained from them. Therefore it was a massive shock for him when he walked out to the open plan living room/kitchen to find the room covered in streamers, extra-large flowers in a variety of colours blooming from the ceiling, and his parents all waiting for him.

Pamela whipped up chocolate chip pancakes which she served with Neapolitan ice-cream, sprinkles, and whipped cream. There was a mound of presents, most of which he suspected to be books as they’d discovered just how much their son loved to read. Jonathan gave him a tight cuddle just as they sat down for breakfast and he felt the man shedding a few tears over celebrating his son’s first birthday with them all.

Once breakfast was cleared away they moved over to the sofa to open the presents. The first few he opened were different academic books on; chemistry, biology, botany, criminology, and a couple to help him learn the best ways to write his own fiction stories. There was a mound of fiction novels for him to work his way through (they weren’t expecting any to be left unread by the time they reached Christmas with the speed he could read). There were books by; Jane Austin, Shakespeare, Sylvia Plath, and Virginia Woolf. There were plenty of toys and games for an average eleven year old included amongst the gifts but the final thing for Jason to open was a thin A4 envelope.

Jason very carefully opened the package and pulled out the papers held within. He turned them over and felt his jaw drop. His family had carefully constructed a backstory and paperwork to cover his life. They stated that Jonathan and Harley were his biological parents while Pamela had adopted him and been given shared parental rights with the pair. There was his social security number, constructed to fit with his new identity. Edward had contacted forgers he knew and hacked into any databases that he needed to so that Jason’s new ID was completely legal. He even had paperwork that showed he’d been home-schooled from five. There were even documents that showed where he’d been housed when all three were in Arkham. It was usually with Edward but if he was in at the same time too then they said he’d been sent off to Harley’s sister.

Delia Quinzel was going to be at the party that afternoon so she’d get to meet Jason. The woman had already agreed to state he’d lived with her when his records showed he had. They’d also managed to create doctors records and had slipped them into the GMG Hospital’s electronic records. Jason couldn’t believe the work his family had put in to show him that he was now theirs and safe. It also showed him what the plan was if the four ended up in Arkham for whatever reason even though Pamela and Harley had no current plans to do anything that might get them onto the Batman’s radar.

At one o’clock Jonathan, Edward, and Jason left for the Iceberg Lounge; Pamela and Harley having already left earlier to check everything was set up and change. They’d told Jason that they were taking him out for a birthday lunch. When they finally walked into the establishment Jason’s mouth dropped open in shock. His friends were stood shouting ‘Happy Birthday’ while Pamela and Harley stood behind them dressed as the Rangers.

Jason couldn’t believe his eyes. The Lounge had been completely transformed, Cobblepot’s assistant taking the Power Rangers theme and running with it. She’d managed to remove or soften any aspect that showed what the theme usually was and had gotten a massive banner made. It hung across the stage letting everyone know whose birthday it was.

Timothy had been so excited when he’d gotten the Power Rangers invite for Jason’s birthday. His housekeeper had the weekend off so he’d had no problems going along. Seeing Jason’s face full of surprise and love caused him to run up to his friend and pull him into a hug. Timothy wasn’t usually a tactile person, not used to the physical aspects of affection due to his parents never showing it to him. For this though, he knew there was no other way he could show Jason how much he meant to him.

The afternoon was spent eating typical kids’ party food; jelly and ice-cream, fairy bread, party rings, crisps, and other junk food. The cake was lit with eleven candles which Jason managed to blow out in one. It was something his parents had all worried about prior to the party as he’d suffered a small bout of pneumonia not long after they’d taken him in due to his malnutrition and time on the streets. They’d worried it had damaged his lungs permanently, now they could see how healthy he was. At first Jason hadn’t wanted to cut into the cake because of how beautifully detailed the icing was. He only relented after lots of reassurances from his parents that they’d taken dozens of photos from every angle so he could remember it.

At the party Jason met The Penguin, a long-term associate of his parents. He’d found the man odd but very ‘old Gotham’ in the ways he spoke, even with the fake East London accent. Harley introduced him to Floyd Lawton, who’d also bought along his daughters Suchin and Zoe. Jason was slightly wary of him, as he was most new men he met, but hit it off with both girls instantly. Floyd ended up pulling Harley aside and complementing her on having such a good kid. He met a couple of Harley’s other work colleagues from her days as part of Amanda Waller’s Suicide Squad (which Pamela had gotten her out of). He met; Tatsu Toro, Leonard Snart, and Chato Santana. He didn’t realise how many villains his Mum knew from across the US. He found himself feeling proud of how much she’d managed to do for the world, secretly, while maintaining her happy-go-lucky personality.

Jonathan introduced his son to some of his ‘Rogue’ friends. The main ones he wanted Jason to meet were; Elizabeth Kane, Leslie Willis, and Jinx. Jason was immediately enamoured with Leslie Willis. Her electric powers and general abilities were something he found fascinating. Add in that she was able to get Jonathan to laugh and he was full of admiration for the woman.

Pamela had also invited a couple of people she wanted Jason to meet. Swamp Thing was hiding near the back as he wasn’t able to disguise himself as a civilian and so was worried he’d scare the kids they’d invited. Jason loved that Pamela had a friend who understood the Green just as she did, someone who could connect to the wild and pull strength from it. He also met Helena Bertinelli. The hero worried Jason as he didn’t want them to take any of his family in. The woman quickly reassured the birthday boy that she’d worked with Pamela a few times and wouldn’t be hauling anyone to GCPD unless they really acted out. Luckily, and unknown to Jason, every member of the Rogues gallery had been threatened with poisoning by Pamela if they did _anything_ that might ruin her son’s birthday.

The last person Pamela and Harley wanted Jason to meet was Selina Kyle. They were a little cautious of introducing the two due to Selina’s _relationship_ with the Bats of the city. Catwoman was on top form however. She’d stolen him a couple of first edition books Harley had mentioned him liking and was hoping to eventually gain a title similar to Edward in the boy’s heart. She spent ages talking with him and ended up setting a date with his mums to take him out for lunch. The cat burglar fascinated Jason as she’d come from the same circumstances as he had done and managed to made a name for herself and give money back to the community that had shaped her. She was someone he knew he’d be able to talk to about his past with complete understanding between the pair of them.

When Harley and Pamela had first told her about Jason, Selina had been surprised to hear the two women had taken in a boy. Then they told her just how he’d fallen into their life and Selina ended up laughing herself silly. She’d been the one to respond to Batman’s distress call when the wheels had been taken. She knew it would have taken someone with iron courage and exceeding skill to take all four tyres without tripping any alarms. Once she met Jason she realised she’d been right about him. The eleven year old was full of courage, skill, and intelligence that rivalled that of her lover’s teenaged ward. He’d been intriguing and wanted him to remain in her life.

The party wrapped up by eight o’clock. Cobblepot had begun pacing inside his office as he wanted to empty the place out, get it re-set, and then open for business as usual. Luckily for the Penguin, Jason and the other kids there started flagging earlier than they usually would after having so much to do all afternoon. There had been the pink and yellow Ranger’s Zords for the kids to play in, along with other party games and an area for them to play on the Nintendo 64 or PlayStation. Multiple times there were shouts of outrage as people played Mario Kart on the Nintendo. There was a tournament set up and many of the adults ended up joining in on the fun too.

Once the family made it home Jason was still thanking the four adults for arranging such a good day for him. He’d loved seeing his parents all dressed as different Rangers; Jonathan had snuck off after they’d arrived to change into the black Ranger. He couldn’t believe all he’d received and had plans to give some of it to kids in the Alley as he didn’t _need_ all of it. Jason cradled the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Frankenstein,_ that Selina had given, him carefully to his room and set them in pride of place on his shelves.

After changing into his new Power Rangers pyjamas, Jason joined his Ma and Mum on the sofa. The trio curled up and watched Monsters Inc. Jason was content having enjoyed his first properly celebrated birthday. He’d spent the day surrounded by parents that loved him and he knew that no matter what the future held for the them that they’d always be there for each other.


	2. Chapter One.

The winter wind had truly settled in around Gotham. The whirling, freezing force kept people in their homes and pushed them towards their cars. Pamela was furious. For the past two years she and Harley had remained in Gotham when they’d usually travel the world visiting ecological sites. Jason came first though. Their son had been an unexpected but happy change for their life and meant they needed to account for him and his father. The couple had increased his lessons with the hope that one day he’d be able to join them on their travels.

 Jason had studied under his Tía, Selina, in the aspects of thievery; along with how to spot authentic antiques. She’d thrown together lessons on the different societies they’d come across when he’d shadowed her on a few museum heists. His Tía had become more of a general history teacher, her extensive knowledge helping to nurture his interest in the area. She’d also started to introduce economic lessons, a valuable skill in her line of work. Selina was also planning to include lessons on seduction once he was older. She wanted Jason to be able to use every weapon at his disposal, including his body, as she knew how vicious the world might be to someone raised by three Rogues.

Uncle Edward had continued his close relationship with the boy. He’d taken it upon himself to focus on English literature and language, as well as computer science. He was slowly teaching the boy about coding, how to hack into any database he wanted, and broadening his taste in books. Jason had spent the first few months with his new family indulging his love of classic literature, with Edward he’d now delved into other genres. With his Uncle’s help he’d realised there was nothing degrading with enjoying young adult books as their stories were often just as enjoyable and well written as those by the more classic authors.

Tatsu loved having someone to practice her skills of sword fighting and martial arts with. She was regularly found in the family gym with Jason, their swords clashing as laughter filled the air. Tatsu was also insistent that the boy knew the origins and cultures the styles came from. As a result she often combined her lessons with his Tía to give him a more rounded experience. She gifted him both a practice sword and a proper one as a sign of how well he was doing with his studies under her.

When it came to acrobatics and incorporating them into fighting Jason had many people he could learn from. However, Jason chose to learn mainly from his Mum, Harley, as it was a way for them to work out their negative emotions. It also provided Harley with a sense of safety, knowing Jason was learning her skills and so could free himself from any _heroes_ that tried to intervene in their life. She had a deep distrust when it came to Batman. She believed he would try to take Jason away from his family and force him into a foster home or steal him for his own uses. With Jason learning her gymnastic skills, and advancing faster than most kids new to it would do, she knew that no matter how much she distrusted Batman he would _never_ get the chance to take her son.

Due to the freezing weather hitting Gotham hard this winter the family had to hold back on some of Jason’s lessons. It was too dangerous for people to travel around the streets. The snow was deep and people were using the weather to create more havoc on the streets. Along with the weather tearing through Gotham there had been a massive breakout from both Arkham and Blackgate.

A massive snow storm had blown in two weeks ago and ended up uprooting trees. Some of these trees smashing into the old, unstable brickwork of Arkham. It was the easiest escape most of the villains had ever experienced. They were quite literally able to just walk out the building and out the broken gates. The staff were stretched thin as people struggled to get in from their homes across the city. Among those who’d escaped was Joker.

The clown prince of crime had yet to come out of hiding but his escape always added to the unease felt throughout the city. Jason hadn’t met the clown yet. His parents managed to keep him safe and away from the chaos. He was dreading the day it happened as he knew the clown would know who he was.

In anticipation of his inevitable face off with the clown faced devil his parents had sat him down and designed an outfit for him. It was lined with all the latest protecting from chemical weapons, guns, knives, and would hold out against physical attacks. The colour scheme had surprised his parents. They’d expected him to include a great deal of red as it was his favourite colour. Instead he’d chosen to go with a costume that was similar to Harley’s with mismatched colours through the top and trousers. His colour scheme was varying shades of green and he had flowers stitched up the side of the outer leg. To complete his look, and protect his face, Jason got them to help him design a mask that would reflect who his father was.

Jason was surprised when his parents finally presented his mask to him. It was a highly specialised helmet that could scan and analyse his environment. They’d included different types of vision for him such as heat and night vision. There was a HUD that gave him readouts of his parent’s locations and health statistics. All of it had been programmed by Edward to help give the thirteen year old the upper hand. Best of all, in Jason’s eyes, was that they’d overlaid burlap on the outside of the helmet. It was carefully placed so as not to impede his vision or the cameras attached but it was clear to anyone who’d see it that he was the son of Dr Jonathan Crane. There were also two large silver disks attached to the cheeks that were air filters but also reflected the mask that his Dad often wore when Scarecrow took over.

Due to the temperature regulation that had been included in Jason and Harley’s suits they often wore them if they had to go out. It meant they could throw on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a coat, hiding the obvious nature of their outfits, without having to be covered in hundreds of layers. It was during one such trip out that the family entered a state of panic.

Harley and her son were in the shopping centre when an explosion resounded through the levels and smoke could be seen billowing into the sky from one end. Harley pushed her son into the closest shop as Joker’s goons started smashing their way through the shopping centre. People were being rounded up and the familiar cackle started to filter through the intercom system.

“Boys and girrllss,” the Joker called out, “there is a little jester somewhere amongst you and I want her back.” Harley shivered, fear sending a chill down her spine. Jason was already curled into her lap, but he felt her arms tighten around him and he nuzzled down into his Mum’s neck.

“Mum, I’m scared.” The thirteen year old managed to stutter out. He’d met many of the Rogue’s Gallery throughout the US in his two years as the son of three of Gotham’s Rogues, none of them had scared him. He’d even started being a pen pal with Waylon after they’d met a year ago. Most people found the reptilian man terrifying and he wasn’t too fond of people himself but they found they had lots in common and started writing to each other. Now though, with the Joker locking down the shopping centre and his Mum one step away from a panic attack Jason was frozen in terror.

Harley could feel the fear seeping through to her bones. That voice was one she’d never wanted to hear again; especially if her son, her world, was with her. Every little thing he’d done to her was coursing through her mind. Then she could feel a solid weight in her arms.

At first, as the solid weight stayed frozen still, Harley could only see the times Joker would _gift_ her a child he’d brutalised. He knew of her desire to have a child of her own. He’d seen her crying after he’d beaten her so hard he triggered a miscarriage. The psychopathic clown would kill children of all ages, often while they were tied into an embrace with Harley. He did it all so he could torture her, destroy her, kill her slower than he killed anyone else.

It all crashed down around her when the form let out the smallest of whimpers and began calling her mum. Harley blinked and her vision cleared. As she looked down she saw raven hair falling over bright, watery eyes. Tears were falling across his plump cheeks, and as she sat there slowly reaching up to wipe them away she remembered kissing those cheeks to hear the boy laugh. Awareness of the present slammed back into her and she pulled Jason tight to her chest.

“Baby I’m so sorry. I,” She hiccupped a breath and kissed those cheeks that had pulled her back to him. She held him tightly to her, pushing his head under her chin so she could breathe in his scent and press kisses to his curly locks.

As they sat curled up in a clothing rack, hiding in the very middle, the cackle could be heard. Gun shots were ringing out and the henchmen had been having their own sort of _fun_ while awaiting Harley or the Bat’s appearance. The anguished cries of those being shot or attacked could be heard filtering from the centre of the shopping centre.

Harley couldn’t think. She wanted to get her son out but knew moving risked them being caught by the Joker. She opened her bag and began ruffling through everything inside. She’d taken a great deal of the more dangerous stuff out after leaving the damned clown. Luckily she still kept a few throwing daggers, a small pistol, and a handful of pellets Pam got Edward to steal from Jon during one of his Scarecrow breaks.

The items were split between her and Jason, with Harley keeping the pistol. They knew they would only be one chance to make it out. A plan was quickly evolving, it mainly involved them shooting the family a text and then letting Harley give herself up to the Joker. In the meantime Jason was to get out of the centre or hide as best as he could until their reinforcements could arrive.

The pair crawled out from under the clothing, the text having been read by the trio who were at home. Harley cartwheeled out of the shop and threw the dagger towards one of the henchmen. She could see Jason crawling away from her and so let out a cackle the likes of which she’d not done for years. It was all to distract the _Clown Prince of Crime_.

“Oh Harley! You came!” The Joker said, his voice echoing through the shopping centre. She felt her blood run cold as his dead eyes roved over her body. “Look at you, let yourself go since _leaving_ me Harls.” He took a hold of her wrist and pulled him into her body, his hot disgusting voice fanned over her face. He pressed his lips against her own at the same time as wrapping one of her pigtails around his fist.

The jester just managed to repress her shudder and keep her face neutral. All the violence he’d subjected her to was trying to freeze her body. Instead she was focusing on her love for Jason to keep her going with the plan. Harley was about to try shooting him when another dagger flew at the clown from behind and lodged into his shoulder. The clown howled out and dropped Harley as blood started leaking from the joint. Jason’s aim had been true and had wedged the slim but sharp blade right into the ball joint that made up the shoulder.

“Leave my Mother alone.” Jason said his voice deadly calm. The boy jumped down from the storey above, landing on one of the henchman’s shoulders and performing a perfect backflip to land behind the purple monstrosity.

Joker started laughing while trying to reach the dagger. “Oh hoho, this thing a _mother_. Now that is a good joke.” His blood red smile was faltering as Jason refused to laugh. Instead the boy looked more murderous than before.

Harley was still being held by her pigtail and so could do nothing but watch as Jason threw his last dagger. Just as it left his hand two of Joker’s goons grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the clown. The dagger would have hit its target, namely the Joker’s heart, if one of his goons hadn’t jumped into its path.

As the goon hit the floor, knife embedded firmly in his neck with blood pooling around him on the floor, three others closed in on Jason. He dodged the fist of the closest goon and brought his elbow up sharply into his nose. Jason felt the nose break against his bone but he kept pushing his elbow up, completing the move. The man went limp and slumped onto the floor as the other two got within striking range. The larger of the two landed a hit on Jason, he used the inertia to spin his body and extend his leg. Jason’s foot made contact with the second goon’s face and propelled him into the third knocking them both over.

Harley couldn’t help but look a little proud watching her baby take down three grown men with ease. A flash of purple in her peripheral vision drew her attention though; one of the goons from the upper level Jason had jumped down from was following Jason’s lead and leapt from the barrier. The combined force of the man’s punch and his momentum ploughed into Jason through the goon’s fist and connected with the back of his skull.

An uproar of deafening laughter burst from the Joker as Jason hit the floor unconscious. “Bring the little runt here!” He ordered and the goon picked up Jason’s leg and started dragging his flaccid form towards the Joker. Harley started struggling, eager to get to her boy before the monster holding her back did. “Well he gave a good fight Harley, but you clearly aren’t the teacher you thought you were.” His face was hovering just a centimetre away from hers and she could feel his evil gaze burning a hole in the side of her head.

Jason’s body was dumped unceremoniously in front of Harley and the Joker. The sight of her boy, lying before her whilst the world’s purest incarnation of evil stood over them wracked her body and she could no longer hold back the tears of fear. “Here hold this.” The Joker’s voice was filled with venom as he pushed her towards the goon and finally managed to pull the knife out of his shoulder.

He crouched over Jason and started cooing at him. “Wakey wakey! Come on now; don’t let that be the end of all the fun!” He slapped Jason hard across the face but still he remained unconscious. “Oh boo, this is boring. I said WAKE UP!” The Joker slashed at Jason’s face with the blade, cutting his face, thankfully his aim was off due to the shoulder injury and the cut was only light. Jason did however snap back to reality and started clutching his face and crying.

“LET MY BABY GO!” Harley screamed, fearing for Jason’s life.

“Oh Harley.” The Joker teased. “Now you _know_ I have to kill him.” His eyes flared with bloodlust as he drew back his arm, ready to plunge the knife into the young boy’s chest.

“Wait!” Jason spoke up, fighting through his fear, fear that had inspired him. “One last request please?” Joker huffed.

“Fine, what is it?” He tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed as well as he could.

“Can I have a sweet before I die?”

The Joker burst out laughing. “Kids ‘ey! They know their priorities.” He cackled at Harley before turned back to face Jason. “Sure why not kid, go out with a smile on your face.” The menacing look on the Joker’s face terrified him, but he knew his plan would work, for he’d seen something from against the railings that the Joker hadn’t. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small round pellet and brought it up to his mouth. Then suddenly he reached above his head and hurled the pellet at the Joker’s feet.

The pellet burst and dark yellow gas poured from where it had impacted. The fear gas rapidly expanded through the atmosphere and engulfed the four of them. Joker and his goon started choking as the thick gas entered their lungs and started to work. The goon fell to the floor screaming, trying to claw off the army of ants that were now swarming over his body, in an attempt to get them off him he pulled out his knife to swipe them off of him. Seeing her opportunity Harley jumped to her feet and planted a firm kick to the man’s fist, sending the blade plunging into his eye and out the top of his head.

Jason ran to his mum, embracing her tighter than Harley knew he could, then very calmly said to her. “Stay down, this shopping centre’s got a Bat infestation.” A puzzled look spread over her face but almost as soon as Jason had finished speaking Batman and Robin dropped from the roof of the centre and landed next to the Joker. A body rocking punch landed right in the clown’s temple and he hit the floor, unconscious. The Bat and the Bird then set to neutralising the remaining thugs on their level.

Harley pulled herself and Jason behind a pillar as stray shots hit the floor around them as the goons tried to fight back against Gotham’s greatest heroes. They might as well have not bothered, a flurry of red, green and yellow launched itself at the nearest thug, wrapping its legs around his neck and bringing a strong arm down on his head knocking the man out. As he rode the body to the floor he launched a birdarang at the next man, throwing his aim off and allowing the Bat enough space to get close to the man.

Grabbing him by the neck he lifted the well-built thug cleanly off the floor and hurled him into the nearest pillar, his body contorting around it and crumpling to the floor with bones sticking out at odd angles. They both charged at the last two thugs, Batman threw a batarang and it lodged itself in the barrel of his assault rifle just before he fired. The rifle tore itself apart as Batman closed the remaining gap between them, jumping and landing a powerful kick to his sternum sending him stumbling back into the wall behind him.

Batman then pummelled the man with a barrage of precision punches, breaking several ribs and one final one to his jaw as the man moved to protect his abdomen, letting his motionless body slide down to the cold concrete floor. Meanwhile Robin had jumped right to avoid his thug’s fire just as he reached the end of his clip. Robin landed hands first and pushed himself at the man, landing on his shoulders. The young vigilante wrapped his legs under the goon’s armpits and flipped them both over, releasing the man at the top of the spin and sending him flying across the walkway.

He stopped less than a metre away from Harley and Jason who had come out from behind the pillar and were walking towards the staircase. Harley altered her course, raising her leg up and using all the strength in her powerful thighs to slam her foot into the man’s head. His forehead cracked under the force of her blow and a very obvious dent was left as she turned to carry on escaping with Jason.

“Wait there Harley.” Batman said, his ominous tone freezing them both to the bone. The dynamic duo jogged gently over to the woman and her cowering son and her stance very obviously changed to a fighting one, her centre of gravity now balanced and ready to pounce. “Hold on Harley, we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Harley wasn’t quite sure what was happening, never before had she encountered the Bat and _not_ fought him. “Errr yeah…we’ll be fine. Just a bit shaken up. Thanks?” Harley really was unsure how to handle this situation, she was just glad that it seemed like she would be able to take Jason home now.

“Good, get home and try to relax.”

Robin walked over to them, pulling something from a pouch on his belt then reaching his hand out to Jason’s face. “May I? You don’t want that cut to stay that open for too long, nasty scar.” He said talking directly to Jason and pointing out an almost identical healed cut on his cheek bone that had healed open. In his hand were some steri-strips to hold the wound together until they could seek further treatment. Jason nodded gently and Harley mostly let go of her son as the Boy Wonder closed up Jason’s cut as gently as he could.

“You two did well, very quick thinking to take out as many as you did.” Batman spoke to Harley now whilst Jason was distracted with Robin. “Maybe try not to kill them next time please Quinn?”

A small smile caught the edge of Harley’s mouth. “Can’t make no promises Batsy.” She joked just as Robin finished with Jason.

“Come on Robin, let’s round up the Joker and the thugs that are still alive and police their weapons.” Robin nodded, waving at Jason, then moved off without saying a word.

Harley and Jason made their way quickly out of the building and through all the emergency responders, no one troubled them as they appeared outwardly thanks to Robin’s handiwork on Jason’s cheek to have been seen to already. As the approached the police cordon and ducked under they saw Pam, Eddie and Jon sprinting towards them. The three of them enveloped the mother and child in a tight embrace.

“Thank god you’re both okay!” Jon said through a sigh of relief. He crouched down and gently placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and cheek. He turned the boy’s head and looked over the cut. “How are you feeling Munchkin?”

“It ain’t nothing I ain’t had before Dad.” Jason said. He could tell his father was worried as he only ever called him _Munchkin_ when he was poorly, something that had started during his first bout of pneumonia after being caught stealing the tyres. Every little injury or illness since the nickname had slipped from between his dad’s lips and settled something warm in Jason’s heart.

Harley and Jason were soon bundled into Eddie’s old blue Mercedes S-Class that he’d named Rosalie, although he would emphatically deny he’d done such. A blanket was curled around the both of them and Pamela joined them in the back. Her arm slipped around Jason’s shoulders, grateful for once for the middle seat only having a lap belt as it meant she could hold her son tightly. She let camomile gently fill the air as the prayed to Mother Nature that they would get through this.

It took a week for Harley to relax enough to let Jason out of her sight or hearing. When he needed to sleep he’d curl up between his mothers, Harley’s fingers carding through his hair and holding him tightly. During the day the only time he was alone was when he needed the bathroom. Other than that he was often found with Harley in the gym or curled up with both women on the sofa watching action films and ridiculing the stereotypical male lead in each one. Both women were equally proud of how Jason always found ways the women would be able to either solve the problems sooner than the man or escape from whatever trap she’d been put in. He hated the way Hollywood was perpetuating patriarchal values. It was one of the reasons as to why Selina had introduced him to the Halo franchise through the _Fall of Reach_ book. It had multiple strong women who were just as, if not more, badass than the _Master Chief_ himself.

Life continued and all almost felt normal for the family over the coming weeks. That is, with one exception; Jonathan started coming around less and less. Slowly an undercurrent of tension built up as Harley began to worry, Pamela began to plan, and Jason felt like his father-figure was abandoning him all over again.

It was on the way back from a lesson in art history with Selina that Jason sensed someone following him. He started to walk through alleyways and double back on himself without changing his pace but the feeling continued. He had come to a stop on a busy street corner, waiting for the crowd to cross, hoping the crowd would keep him hidden when he felt a pinch followed by burning at his neck. Whatever drug that had been injected started to work quickly and by the time he’d made it across the two lane street his feet were coming out from under him. A strong arm held him upright and, once his legs finally gave out, scooped him up to carry him properly. As a large hand held his head gently against a firm chest Jason’s vision slipped to black.

Jason awoke suddenly, life seeming to return with a start through his body. He felt like no time had passed and he could feel the grogginess from the drug clouding around the edge of his vision. As he looked around he noticed that, despite how he’d come to be here, he wasn’t tied down or in a confined space. Somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind he could feel a familiarity tugging at his memories. He knew it was something important but the drug wasn’t letting him work order into his thoughts.

Head slumping back, Jason realised there was a soft pillow under his head. A blanket had been thrown over him and his shoes were laying neatly on the floor. He knew, whoever had taken him clearly knew him well. Before he could delve deeper into that thought his mind filled with fog again and he slumped back into sleep. The drug was clearly a pharmaceutical grade anaesthetic from the lingering effects he was going through.

A scream woke the thirteen year old from a dreamless sleep. It sounded too high, too broken to be that of an adult. The noise pulled Jason out of the bed, feet automatically slipping into the shoes as he registered being in his body suit, and he soon found himself wandering down a hallway.

Body moving on autopilot tugged harder at Jason’s brain. It was only as the screaming pulled him into the open floor of a warehouse that he realised where he was. Jonathan had bought him along one day early on in their life together. It had come with a grave warning; _if you ever find yourself here then Scarecrow had control and you need to run, I can’t guarantee that you’ll be safe from him_. The warning played through his head and a shudder ran down his spine. He should run. He _must_ run. His father told him as much. The scream got more pained. He couldn’t run. Not now. What would his mothers’ think if he ran? If he left someone who sounds so close to his own age with Scarecrow, what would he think of himself?

Shadows cast horrific, monstrous shapes across the concrete floor. There were the sounds of shuffling and a voice he hadn’t heard outside of news broadcasts. His feet moved faster and soon enough the yellow lights and crates opened up to show Robin strapped to a table with Scarecrow towering over his writhing, screaming form.

“Dad!” Jason shouted as he broke into a sprint. “Dad please, stop!” His voice broke and a small fear induced sob spilled free.

Scarecrow stepped away from the teen he’d been tormenting and looked over at Jason. “This doesn’t concern you. Jonathan needs me to protect his family. This _sidekick_ let _that clown_ hurt Harleen and Jason all over again.” The rasping voice filtered through the burlap and electronics still sent a shiver of fear through Jason even though he had a helmet that matched.

“Please, Dad…please. He didn’t hurt me, was all Joker.” For the first time since Jonathan had found him boosting those tyres Jason was scared of the thin, spindly man.

Robin’s screams had died down to whimpers and he’d fallen still on the metal table. Scarecrow moved to tower over the colourful hero once again but Jason reached out and grabbed his dad’s arm. He knew his dad’s other personality thrived on inducing fear so stood firm as he pulled him away from the hero.

As soon as they were out of reach Jason loosened his grip enough for Scarecrow to shake him off. “Boy, this doesn’t concern you. I’m trying to keep you safe for Jonathan and that means teaching that _bird_ a lesson. He let you get hurt.”

Jason shook his head and reached up a hand, willing his body not to tremble, placing it gentle against his dad’s cheek (even with the mask in the way). “Listen to me Scarecrow,” Jason realised he’d not get through using ‘dad’ as that wasn’t who was in front of him anymore. “Please, jus’ listen. I‘m the reason Joker was able to cut my cheek. Mum told me to run and get to safety but I couldn’t leave her. I ran in to get _him_ off her.” He risked moving the mask, relief flooding him when Scarecrow didn’t move his needle covered hands to stop him. Once Jason could see his dad’s face he dropped the mask and threw he arms around his waist. “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed; every protective shield breaking down. “It’s my fault. We’re all gonna lose you for few months ‘cause I got hurt not listening to Mum. I’m sorry Dad, ‘m so sorry.” His voice was muffled but he knew the man had heard him when he felt calming, gentle fingers start carding through his hair.

Scarecrow had just helped Jason unlatch the last of Robin’s restrains when the door to the warehouse burst open. Vines started twisting into the space breaking through crates and knocking out the few henchmen who’d stayed behind after Scarecrow told them to leave. Jason pushed his dad behind him and let one of the vines caress his cheek.

As soon as the vine had made contact with their son Harley and Pamela were quick to follow into the warehouse. They’d not noticed Jason was late back from his lesson with Selina until Tim had nearly bashed in their front door. He’d been visiting his parents at the Drake Industries head office, to be paraded around for photo ops and not for parental bonding, when he’d seen Jason being carried away by a massive man with a piece of burlap sticking out of his back pocket. He’d quickly put two and two together after remembering his friend complaining about how absent his father had been of late. It was unusual for Jonathan to close off from his son, unlike Jack Drake, so Tim quickly realised Scarecrow had taken control once again.

Harley raced over to Jason, scooping him up into a massive cuddle, while Pamela allowed her vines to search through the rest of the warehouse for anyone else. Jason wanted nothing more than to sink into his mum’s arms but he needed to help Robin first. Pushing away from his mum; ignoring the panicked whimper she let out; he stepped back over to the sidekick.

Robin was slowly managing to come back to himself. After being released from the restraints he’d managed to inject the antidote for the fear toxin. It never fully neutralized the toxin but did lessen the symptoms and ensure it worked out of his system ten times faster than without it. He’d been confused at first when the young boy and Scarecrow had started untying him.

The villain’s young son placed a gentle hand on Robin’s shoulder. His head shot up and their eyes met. Jason tried to convey how sorry he was for all his father had done. “Come on bird boy, let’s get you out of here.” He slipped his arm around the brightly coloured hero’s shoulders and pulled him towards the exit.

His Ma flicked her wrist and vines twisted themselves around the two young boys, stopping them in their path. “Where do you boys think you’re going? I’m sure Daddy Bats is going to be here soon and I’d sooner you both be here when he does.” Robin frozen under Jason’s arm at Pamela’s voice, he still wasn’t used to the two women turning their life around. They’d caused so many problems during his first few years as Robin that he had very distinct memories of them; Koriand’r did too thanks to him running back to the tower after one _memorable_ encounter. Jason just rolled his eyes and looked at his Ma, running a hand down the vines. Robin held back a shudder as he watched the son of three of Gotham’s toughest rogues interact with the plants in too fond a manner.

“Okay Ma. We’ll just wait away from the table Dad had him strapped to. He ain’t used to all this,” Jason waved his hand around, encompassing the majority of the warehouse. “We’ll go with Mum to my room to wait for the Bat. Just don’t let him beat Dad, please.”

Robin looked on in amazement as the vines receded and let them continue their walk through Scarecrow’s workshop. As they passed Pamela she reached out and tugged her son into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his raven hair. “Be careful Petal, we were worried about you.” She whispered to him before releasing him once again, freesia weaved into some of his curls. Pamela caught Robin’s line of sight and smiled to herself. “They can mean innocence and friendship Little Bird. Both things that my son exudes, don’t you think.” Robin started to stammer his way through an answer but was pushed into moving once again by Pamela’s son.

The relationship between most of the Gotham Rogues Gallery and a small ex-street kid hadn’t been widely known by the heroes of Gotham until the Joker incident. Since then they’d been working overtime to discover who he really was and if he was under some kind of influence by the Rogues. The heroes had noticed some of the Rogues acting different. More were being spotted during the day, without their get-ups and illegal intents. There was an eerie atmosphere amongst many of them, almost pointing to a truce of some description. In fact it was more than that. Each Rogue had taken to Pamela, Harley, and Jonathan’s son. They all helped him with studying, or offered to watch him if any of them needed to be away from Gotham for work. The group regularly liked taking him and his friends out for the day, just enjoying seeing such happiness from someone who’d survived the worst of Gotham.

The pair had just made it up to Jason’s room in the warehouse when a loud crash signifying broken glass was heard coming from the main room. After all the stories he’d heard about the Bat Jason tensed up reflexively, suddenly worried he’d get the wrong idea and Jason would be without all three of his parents. Robin bumped their shoulders together pulling him from his own head.

“Don’t worry too much,” Robin was attempting to sound reassuring but it was clear the fear toxin was still causing him a few too many problems. “We’ve noticed the changes some of the Rogues have been making. Plus Scarecrow’s be…”

“Jonathan, his _name_ is Jonathan. Scarecrow is just a part of his personality that takes over sometimes.” Jason didn’t hide the venom in his tone and felt a warped sense of glee when guilt flashed through Robin’s features. “Don’t ever call him Scarecrow unless ya know for sure he’s the one in control. Dad don’t like it, gets him real upset like.”

Robin threw up his hands, “hey sorry man. Didn’t mean anything by it. I mean it makes sense though.” He ran a hand through his dark hair and let out a sigh. “You aren’t going to lose your parents. You’ll still have your mum and I’m sure we can put in a good word so you can visit him.”

Jason huffed out a fond laugh. “Yeah, I’ll still have Mum and Ma. They ain’t ever going anywhere; prefer being on the right side of you guys. Dad only broke this time ‘cause of the shit with Joker.”

The hero is about to respond when a loud argument filters up to the room. Jason can distinctly make out the voices of each of his parents, along with both his Uncle and Tía. He can’t resist the eye roll that breaks out. From everything his Tía has told him about the Bat her presence probably isn’t helping create a calm environment.

“We should probably get back there ‘fore Tía decides to take a swipe at your Dad.” Jason sounds amused, almost fond, as he thinks about the weird relationship Selina has with the Bat. He can’t ever think of them together without being reminded of her telling him that one of Bats’ friends used to call them [_flirterers_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5Jbttrb3u4). She’d almost let slip their identities but Jason had started loudly talking over her. He hadn’t wanted to risk knowing, for fear of letting it slip in situations similar to what he now found himself in.

When the pair made it back out to the main aspect of the warehouse all of Jason’s family, excluding his dad, were arguing with an angry looking Bats. None of them had noticed the boys enter. The argument seemed to be surrounding who needed to be carted off to Arkham. The Bat was insisting it was all three of Jason’s parents but his Uncle and Tía were laying into him pretty effectively. He’d never seen this much emotion from his Uncle. Then again he knew how much Jason loved his parents and how his mothers had saved Robin, so it shouldn’t have been too surprising.

Robin cleared his throat while pressing on his comm. The startled reaction of the Batman pulled the whole argument to a halt as he started looking around for his sidekick. Robin just nudged Jason then spoke to the room at large. “So Ivy and Quinn,” Jason cleared his throat at the bird. “Right, sorry. Pamela and Harley actually arrived as a rescue party. They were late as the kid here had already talked his Dad down. I can’t answer for why Selina and Edward are here but I’m sure he can.” Robin threw a thumb towards the kid stood next to him. He could see how much Batman wanted to check him over while also maintaining distance while in the field.

“Tía, Uncle Eddie,” Jason sighed feeling the exasperation and exhaustion of the day coming back to him. “I really don’t know why you’re here but thanks for coming. It’s going to be hard seeing Dad carted off.” He turned to fully look at the Bat for the first time since re-entering the main space. “Can I say goodbye to him at least?”

Everyone was holding their breath while waiting for the Bat’s response. It was clear to Robin that the man hadn’t been anticipating the Rogue’s having adopted a child, let alone one so close to his own age. He could also see the clogs turning fitting in his relationship with them to the decrease in certain Rogues around Gotham and the wider US. As ever being a man of few words, and even fewer when emotions were concerned, Batman gave Jason a stiff nod and stepped away.

The teenager ran to his father and was wrapped up into a bone crushing hug. This was it. This was the last hug he would be getting from the man for months, if not longer, as he worked his way through the Gotham Psychiatric system. Tears welled up in his eyes and, unlike when Willis had been carted away by police for the last time, he let them fall soaking the loose shirt Jonathan was wearing. His father had one hand running through his hair and the other was rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. He knew most people started to shy away from affection once they became teenagers. He just couldn’t find it in himself to let go, to ever give up or shun the affection his found family bestowed on him.

It was only when both felt hands fall on their shoulders that they finally pulled away. Both had tears streaming down their faces and Jonathan’s shirt was sticking to his chest. Pamela and Harley were stood beside them. They soon fell into a massive group hug, squishing their son in the very centre. The two women were determined to show the boy that he’d always have the three of them, even if one of them ended up in Arkham or worse. Quiet sobs started to come from their boy so they just held him through it.

When the hug finally broke apart the two women guided Jason away from his father, their hearts breaking at the near silent way he was repeating ‘no’ over and over. Selina and Edward crouched down in front of him, re-affirming that he wasn’t being left alone. They knew it would be bringing up too much trauma from his childhood and wanted nothing more than to hurt anyone who’d ever dared hurt their nephew.

Jason couldn’t bring himself to watch as Batman led his father away. It didn’t matter that the Bat had seen the signs of childhood trauma and not handcuffed Jonathan. For Jason, the sounds of handcuffs clicking into place and the brutal shouts of GCPD officers were ringing through his head. His mother’s held him tighter while Selina and Edward took his hands away from his ears and held them close to their hearts.

“He’ll be back out soon my little Enigma.” Edward just wanted to wrap his nephew up and hurt every person who’d caused such trauma to the kind, caring boy he knew. Jason snuffled, his tears falling hard and his hands continuing to shake. He could hear the sirens and shouts reverberating through his mind making it difficult to hear his family, his true family.

It became clear to the adults that their young family member wasn’t going to take anything they said in. Each shared the same concerned look and ushered him out of the warehouse and back to the British Racing Green Jaguar XF that Selina owned. The comfortable leather seats back to Robinson Park did nothing to quell the tension holding the family together. They could only watch as Jason fell apart, his gasping breaths rattling the air and reaching into their very souls to cause more heartbreak.

The drive was soon over and Jason found himself being herded into the living room. Pamela pushed him down onto the sofa then wandered off to make him a hot chocolate with too many marshmallows and whipped cream. Harley slumped down next to her son and pulled him into her lap, her fingers already carding through his scruffy hair. Edward settled onto his other side and took one of his hands back in his. For all his knowledge and intelligence he felt utterly useless, he couldn’t alleviate the hurt that was coursing through his nephew. He made a silent promise to the multiverse that he’d give it all up if he could have the power to shoulder the pain himself. He had never really liked children or teenagers, then Jason had barrelled into his life; this funny, intelligent, quick witted boy who took no bullshit from anyone and had survived the very worst of Gotham. He’d pulled Edward in instantly and the man hadn’t looked back. He’d given over his heart and would give over the world if it helped make the boy smile.

“I know this is difficult Kitten. I know you’re going to miss your Dad. Want me to let you in on a secret though kiddo?” Selina was crouched in front of her nephew, her hands resting on his thighs and face a mask of calm. Jason gave a small nod. His crying had finally slowed to a stop once Pamela had given him his drink. The scent of cherry filling the air as she’d made a large teapot of Black Forest hot chocolate, knowing the drink was one her son and his father would often share. “Well this secret is a big one. Jonathan will be discharged legally this time and get out quicker than he ever has before because he’s now got the motivation to. He loves you Kitten. I’ve never seen him look at anyone with such a soft love as he does with you. You mean the world to him; in fact I’m sure you are his world.”

Jason let out the softest whimper and took a long sip of his drink. The whipped cream touched his nose making him release a small chuckle. His tongue darted out to try and lick it off, the action reminding Selina of a kitten cleaning its face of milk.

The family had just settled in to watch a film when a loud, frantic banging started coming from their front door. Jason immediately froze, his whole body going tight with tension as his brain pulled up more memories from his childhood. Banging like that only ever meant bad things during the years living with his birth parents. Banging meant police. Banging signified pissed off dealers wanting their money. Banging was often john’s wanting a piece of his mother without paying.

Pamela approached the door cautiously while waving a collection of tight, impenetrable vines across the door. She wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her son further. If the visitor, or visitors, wanted to harm anyone they’d have to get through her while she was in her element. The Green was at attention, ready to do her bidding.

Pulling open the door Pamela let out a breath as she gazed down at the small visitor. At eleven Timothy hadn’t grown much in the few years they’d known him. Sure they’d been giving him regular meals but he seemed to just be genetically pre-disposed to being smaller than average. “Timothy my dear boy, please do come in.” She stepped aside and the boy stumbled over the threshold in his haste to get in.

“Please tell me Jace is okay. I’ve been so worried.” He rushed over his words. Pamela watched startled as he reached up and thumped his fist against his forehead. “Stupid Tim,” he muttered under his breath, “forgetting your manners, like always.” He turned his ice blue eyes up to Green’s seductress and smiled apologetically. “Sorry Ma’am, please allow me to start again. Hello Ms Isley, how is Jason and is it okay if I see him?”

Pamela couldn’t help the way her eyes widened in alarm at the actions of this small boy. She knew Jason had a habit of forming friendships with kids who often faced abuse similar to him; she’d just not expected it in the polite Timothy Drake. “Nonsense Tim, you’re practically family. I’ll take you to him. He’s quite upset at his father being detained to Arkham but thanks to you we were able to get there in time to be with him while the Bat led him away.” She rested a firm hand on his shoulder to guide him into the living room, moving the vines back into the wall with a flick of her wrist.

As soon as Jason was within eyesight Tim slipped out from under Pamela’s hand and raced over to his friend. The adults watched as the small boy launched himself at his best friend, arms wrapping themselves tightly around him. Jason’s own arms came around the smaller boy as he failed to hide both the smile of relief and the trembling of his arms.

“God Jace, I was so scared. Janet and Jack had dragged me to DI for some stupid PR thing but I saw you being carried away and couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day. Eventually they went to bed and I could sneak out.” He buried his head into the crook of Jason’s neck and let out a shaky breath. “You weren’t hurt were you?” He immediately tried to chastise himself in a similar way to what he’d done at the front door but Jason caught his arm in the embrace and held on tighter.

Jason looked down at his friend and nuzzled his face into the soft dark hair. “I’m not hurt physically. Dad, even as Scarecrow, wouldn’t do that to me. Emotionally I’m all over the place.” He took his own shuddering breath and let his next words out so quietly that only Tim could hear them. “It felt like Willis all over again.” Tim couldn’t take the broken tone of his closest friend. He curled into the older boy further.

Realising that their son would need his friends and not just them was difficult for Harley and Pamela. They had wanted to be able to provide the support their son would need when Jonathan inevitably lost his control over Scarecrow after the whole Joker incident. Instead, as they watched Tim pull Jason out of his head and get him to engage with the film they were watching, the two women realised that maybe he’d need his friends around him more than usual too. They accepted that having people closer to his own age who were just as _damaged_ and traumatized by parents being arrested by the Bat would probably help him more than the reassurances of his family.

Harley pulled out her phone and punched in Floyd’s latest number. She never saved anyone’s numbers, expect for a select few, so they couldn’t be traced with her phone if it ever fell into the wrong hands. Tim had increased the security on her phone to make it harder to hack but she found it easier to memorise numbers due to habit.

Floyd answered on the second ring. He knew that Harley would only ever phone him if it was an emergency as she preferred to email him, mainly cat memes but he still liked her contact. His deep voice made the gymnast grin and bounce on the spot. “Bullet-Bear! You answered, good.” Her cheerful voice was too fake and the master marksman noticed it instantly.

“Harleen tell me what’s wrong. I’m kind of on the job.” He kept his voice low, not wanting to alert anyone in his vicinity. Harley quickly launched into the story of that night. She had lowered her voice and left the living room so as not to further upset her son. “You want me to help you break him out or what? Why did you actually phone me Darlin’?”

“Or what?” She chuckled. “Can you bring Suchin and Zoe round at all? I know the girls have school and things but I think Tim needs some backup with getting my Poppet out of his head.” Floyd agreed to call Suchin and get her to bring Zoe round. As the older of his two girls she was often left to look after Zoe when he was out of Gotham for work. Harley gave him a cheerful goodbye that sounded far more real than her greeting had causing Floyd to relax his concern.

A few hours later there was another knock at the door. Pamela had just managed to get Jason and Tim to sleep, both curled up on her and Harley’s large bed. She’d already phoned Tim’s parents and they had agreed quickly to let the small boy stay for a few days. She suspected that they wouldn’t have noticed his absence if she’d not called them, it broke her heart a little but smiled when realising that he’d become like a little brother to her son and integrated into their family.

Suchin and Zoe looked windswept and slightly damp from the perpetual drizzle that had been going on and off for a days now. Pamela stepped back and ushered both girls in. The older, sixteen year old Suchin, pushed her fourteen year old sister through with a firm hand and smiled up at Pamela. Both teens looked worried; Floyd having explained that something was wrong with their friend.

“He’s just gotten off to sleep but I’m sure he’ll appreciate you both coming.” She smiled softly at Zoe knowing her son harboured a small crush on the sharpshooter’s youngest daughter. The girl blushed but still continued slipping off her jacket and shoes.

“What happened to upset him?” Suchin asked. Her slight Chinese lilt stronger as it always was when she was emotional, which for a teenage girl was pretty much constantly.

Pamela led both girls into the living room, taking a seat in a soft armchair with a deep sigh. The girls sat down cautiously, a thousand terrifying scenarios flooding through their minds. They’d grown incredibly close to Jason since his birthday party, finding common ground in having those hunted by the Bat as parents to build a friendship stronger than diamonds.

“Ugh, so I’m sure Petal told you about the whole thing with Joker a few months ago.” Pamela twirled a strand of her fiery red hair around a finger. “It deeply upset Jonathan but we didn’t realise how much until today. He’d been pulling away and refused to talk to us, both Harley and I assumed he was talking to the other or Edward. Turns out Scarecrow was slowly getting control back instead.” Both girls gasped in shock. Zoe had spoken to Jason nightly after the Joker incident while Suchin had been colluding with her father about how to take the clown out without it coming back to him. Both girls wanted their friend, their extended family, to be safe from the maniac.

Pamela was quick to reassure the girls that Jason was unharmed physically. They understood how the incident had pulled on his PTSD and was causing more emotional trauma than would usually occur. Both had witnessed their father being taken away by the Bat, but he was always fairer than the GCPD. The police, especially the corrupt ones, used the poorer people of Gotham to get their rage out and were often more violent when encountering them.

Zoe couldn’t take sitting in that room any longer. The flowers, giving off a soothing aroma; the soft sofa, with cushions trying to pull her back into sleep; worst of all, the gentle understanding radiating from Pamela. She stood suddenly and went straight to the woman’s bedroom.  Jason had mentioned how he still curled up with both women when his night terrors got unmanageable so she knew she’d find him and Tim there.

The room was dark, the moonlight just managing to slip through the miniscule gap in the curtains. The fourteen year old let out a curse, the words tearing from deep in her soul as she saw her friend on the bed. Even in sleep he looked exhausted. She could see the deep circles under his puffy eyes, signs he’d been crying. There was still a slight flush across his cheeks indicating he’d been crying recently. Her voice roused the smaller of the boys and she tried to smile, feeling the strain in her cheeks as she knew it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Hey Timmy,” she whispered and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “How’s our Jace?”

Tim glanced down as his eyes filled with sadness, the icy blue going shiny with tears.  “Not good, not good at all. I feel like I failed him even though I phoned his mum’s as soon as I saw him being carried. Just, I feel like I could have done more.” He ran a hand through his short, overly styled hair and tugged harshly on it.

“Hey now, Tim you did as much as you could.” She placed an arm gently around his shoulders and pulled him into her side. She could never get over how small he was, he was like a pocket-sized friend. “He just needs to know we’re all here for him and will get him through his Dad’s incarceration.”  Tim let out a quiet sob which was clear to Zoe he’d been holding in while supporting Jason. She waited until he stopped and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

Once Tim had finally stopped his almost silent tears Zoe moved around the bed. Her eyes had adjusted to the minute light making it easier to move around the edge of the bed. She slipped back onto the bed and ran a hand through Jason’s hair. He stirred slightly and turned into her touch.

“Zo?” He mumbled sleepily. She hummed in answer and got more comfortable as he curled up in her embrace.  Zoe held Jason tightly. He was shaking even as he fell back to sleep. It wasn’t long before she too joined him in sleep.

The following morning was strange for the Isley-Quinn household. For the two and a half years they’d had Jason they’d seen him in various moods. There had been lots to happen and many changes to come during that time but one thing was constant; Jason always made some form of noise. If he was sad or angry, he’d rant loudly even if no-one was listening. If he was overjoyed, he’d laugh or talk so fast and loud it was difficult to follow him sometimes.

This morning however, he was sullen and silent. Jason had woken up in the centre of a cuddle pile on his mothers’ bed. Zoe and Tim were curled around him while Suchin, Pamela, Harley, Selina, and Edward were crowded onto the rest of the bed. Pamela was holding Tim, her arm thrown over so that her hand could reach Jason. Harley was in a similar position with Zoe but had her arm under the girl’s neck so she could thread her fingers into his hair.

Once they’d all woken Pamela set about making a massive batch of waffles that she was pairing with Neapolitan ice-cream, fresh strawberries, and chocolate sauce. She wanted Jason to have his favourite breakfast; the one they usually only reserved for his birthday, Halloween, and Christmas Day. She, along with Harley, had been expecting a reaction to the breakfast. They did get some, from everyone except the one they wanted.

Jason sat at the table morose and uncommunicative. He was resting his head on Selina’s shoulder while holding Zoe’s hand. He had a blank, far-away look to his eyes that just showed Harley how much he’d shut down. He’d reverted to a place in his head that people who’d often been repeatedly and unrepentantly abused. He was vacant and flinched with every too-loud noise. He was clinging to the people around him, finding safety in their physical contact.

Over the years they’d had Jason, the family had worked hard on showering him with enough love and physical displays of affection to reverse the touch-starved trauma he’d suffered. The main problem with it all was that a large portion of it was doled out by Jonathan as they tried to rebuild his trust and faith in men. Now with Jonathan out the picture he’d crawled into the deepest depths of his mind.

It was horrible for him. Jason could feel the phantom hits that would fall on him the morning after Willis would get arrested. He’d be released on bail; or the police would just drag him away, beat him, and then let him go. Once he made it home hell would descend on the Todd household. Jason would feel the fear flash through his veins, his nerves lighting up with the unmistakeable to urge to run and hide.

This morning was no different. Jason could feel the lingering memories and hear the phantom clink of cuffs even after he’d woken. He knew he was safe. He knew he was surrounded by a family that actually wanted him. None of that made an ounce of difference to the panic building silently in his nerves and the dread causing his blood to pump rabbit-quick. It was a practiced defence mechanism; if he was silent then Willis would have a harder time finding him.

The family were trying. His friends were trying. He knew. He knew they were trying to let him know this time was different. It didn’t change the desolation boring a hole into his brain. He was filled with hopelessness. He could feel the shake in his hands and the chill in the back of his mind. Zoe hadn’t stopped holding his hand but he couldn’t find the touch grounding. He found it stifling and restricting. He was trying desperately to extract himself, to run and hide. He only felt safe the day after his father’s arrest when hiding in the closet.

For nearly a week he was silent. Tim, Zoe, and Suchin came to visit most days. His mothers, Selina, and Edward tried to keep him occupied. It all did nothing to improve his mood. Jason was withdrawing more and more. He’d stripped the covers off his bed and created a nest in his closet. It was the only place it felt remotely safe.

Pamela was at her wits end and had no idea how to help Jason. Harley had tried all the techniques she’d learnt as a psychologist. Nothing was working. Jason was refusing to talk, not just about his feelings but about anything. Selina had tried to draw him out with shiny gifts. Edward tried to engage him with any number of riddles. Instead he’d ignored the gifts and turned away from the riddles. He’d burrowed further into his nest and even Zoe couldn’t get him out. She’d even dangled the lure of a date; hoping their mutual crush would be enough. He’d whimpered out a reply and couldn’t meet her eye.

Pamela and Harley were sat in the living room trying to come up with plans to help Jason when there was a knock at the door. They weren’t expecting company. Selina was off in Europe on a job. Edward wasn’t free, they didn’t ask for details. Pamela was overly cautious as she approached the door.

“Pamela, may I come in?” The last person she’d ever expect to be at her door was there.

She cleared her throat and pinched herself. “Batman?!” She was shocked and slightly terrified. She knew her and Harley hadn’t done anything to warrant his ire. Pamela shook her head to clear her mind and stepped out the way to let the living shadow in. His bubbly, traffic-light coloured sidekick was quick to follow him in.

“Selina mentioned that Jason wasn’t doing well after the whole incident.” Robin spewed, intent on filling the silence his mentor oozed.

“Robin.” He growled out.

“What big man? It’s the truth.” Robin returned in a complete polarization to the Bat.

“Boys,” Pamela cut in to prevent an argument in her hallway, “why are you here?” She could see Harley had edged closer to Jason’s room to protect him.

“Selina wanted,” the Bat paused. Up close and hearing him attempt an emotional conversation took a lot of the fear out of his reputation. Especially when she saw Robin twitch as if he was rolling his eyes.

“Christ B!” Robin snapped. “We wanted to take Jason to visit his father, if that’s okay with you.”

Pamela was shocked. She’d never expected them to offer such kindness to the son of a villain. She called out for Harley. The offer seemed genuine but still, letting Jason go with the Bat…it scared her. She couldn’t bear the thought of Jason not being in her life. What if the Bat thought they were bad parents? What if he was using it all as a ruse to get him away from them, scared he’d fall into a life of crime with them? Or did he want to get him away from them to protect Robin?

“You can both come in the Batmobile with us, we won’t make you go in Arkham. We’re just going to request a visit with Dr Crane and sneak Jay in for you all.” Robin had remembered what Jason had told him about Jonathan’s name. Hearing it now was like a little reassurance for the two women.

“Robin you’re welcome to ask him. He’s holed up in his closet, made himself a nest, and is hardly eating; nothing we’re doing is helping.” Harley shot a watchful glare over to Gotham’s protector. “We’ll also be taking you up on the offer of accompanying him.”

The ex-Queen of Crime led the young sidekick through the house to Jason’s room. He was clearly well trained as his steps made no sound until he’d entered their son’s room. He began purposefully putting weight behind each step so Jason could hear him approach. Robin was wary of startling the teen as he doubted it would go over well with his mothers, two women he and Batman had always struggled fighting against in the past.

The room was almost pitch black. The closet doors were flung open and the clothes had been pulled off their hangers. Robin could see the pile of fabric, _the nest_ he reminded himself. It didn’t look like there were any signs of life in the room, even with the walls made of plants and white freesia blooming around the integrated closet. He crouched down by the bundle, forearms resting on his knees. “Hey Jason, it’s…uh…it’s Robin.” There was a rustle from the blanket pile but it appeared as if the person within was curling tighter into themselves than unfurling like he’d hoped. “The big man and I were wondering if you’d like to visit your dad. Your Tía mentioned you weren’t yourself since your Dad got taken to hospital so we figured…” Robin scratched the back of his neck suddenly feeling awkward talking to the nest rather than the teen who’d helped in his rescue. “Well, I mean, I figured and convinced the old man that seeing your Dad might help. Think you’re up for that?” Robin unconsciously held his breath waiting for a response.

“You mean it?” came mumbled from the stack of fabric. As Robin confirmed the bundle moved and Jason slowly appeared. Robin couldn’t help the look of shock that flitted across his face before he could school his expression. Jason looked a mess. His hair was matted, the curls tangled and lifeless. His skin, usually a glowing tan, was pale and dull. Worst of all were the dark bags under his red, puffy eyes. It was immediately obvious to Robin that Jason hadn’t been to sleep, spent most of his time crying, and was probably severely dehydrated. He just looked like he was re-living every worst nightmare from his childhood; all because they’d not gotten to the Joker with enough time to prevent him and Harley getting injured.

“I mean it. Your mums are going to ride in the Batmobile to Arkham with us,” he could see the panic welling up in those already broken azure eyes. “They’re only coming to keep you company. We’re not taking them away from you, or you them. Bats and I are going to take you in then get you back to your mums where they’ll be waiting for you in the warm. Sound good to you?”

Jason unfurled himself further and stood up on shaky legs. Robin reached out and took hold of the rapidly cooling forearm to prevent them from falling over. With his support Jason managed to get out of his blankets and move towards his en-suite bathroom. Robin was once again surprised by the hidden beauty he was witnessing in this family’s home. The bathroom was a variety of different shades of blue. There was a large rainfall shower with separate corner bath; the sink had a large mirror over it with soft but subtle lighting around it. There was a distinctly earthy but homey smell and feel to the room, something Robin always found lacking in the bathroom at his place.

As he makes his way back out of the room Robin notices Pamela and Harley have slipped into their typical costumes. It’s a sight he hates to admit he’s been missing over the last few years. Gotham has always been a city filled to the brim with corrupt madness; the criminals evolving from mob bosses to costumed insanity. However, Robin knew that when it came to facing off against the two women they were always more predisposed to protecting him from their own crew than injuring him. Of all the people who’d ever dragged him away from the Bat and taken him hostage, the two women were never involved. Harley had even gone so far as to release him after Joker tried just that. He remembers seeing her a week later with purpling blue bruises, a swollen jaw, and a nose that looked reset. The guilt had almost drowned him, forcing him to take up more time with the Titans to re-evaluate. Seeing them both happy now, and with a thriving family, went a long way to assuage the guilt.

It is a tense fifteen minutes later when Jason exits his room. He’s in his own costume, burlap covered helmet under his arm. Harley rushes him instantly, scooping him up into a tight hug and holding him close. There is a visible nervousness to him. His hands have a minute tremor where they’re clasping the back of Harley’s near identical suit. His eyes keep scanning the room, never lasting too long on the shadow-dweller taking up the doorway. Pamela joins them in the cuddle and soon enough there are more white freesia weaved into his bouncing, freshly dried midnight curls. She also weaves thin vines together across his face to create a mask near identical to Robin’s.

Pamela then takes his helmet from his hands and places it on the coffee table. The action draws the eye of the other two inhabitants in the room. Robin barks out a harsh laugh, startling the small family. “B-man, I think we’ve found those tyres that someone nicked from you a couple years back.” Robin has moved to stand over the glass topped table, peering through to the wheels underneath. As he looks back up at the family he sees a fierce blush suddenly appear on Jason’s cheeks.

“Ha, yeah…um…I was hungry and, you know.” Jason shrugs and his mother’s let him go. “Only a fool leaves their expensive car in the Alley and expects to come back to it in one piece.”

Robin feels the blood drain from his face and tries to school any pity and sadness from his expression. It’s the last thing Jason would want to see, he knows that but knowing the kids age and the exact date the tyres were taken makes it incredibly difficult. “Oh, so you were…” He struggles for words, not wanting to put the boy any further back than his father’s arrest has clearly done.

“Homeless, yeah.” He shrugs one shoulder. Harley and Pamela are quick to move to either side of him, arms slipping behind his back offering solid and silent support of their boy. “Dad found me just as I got the third off. I weren’t going to leave them in case the meal he offered were just that, a meal. Instead they came to signify when I found my true family.” Jason sucks in a shuddering breath, eyes blinking away tears. He’s leaning back into the solid presence of his parents as the memories of his time on the streets threaten to overwhelm him. “Batman, I know it’s a lot to ask…what with you taking me to see Dad an’ all; but can I keep them? They kinda mean a lot.”

Robin just barely manages to hide his flinch at the question. His mentor has been even more stoic than usual, listening to this child reveal how his crime had pulled his life from endless darkness. “They’re an old model anyway so I don’t see the problem.” Batman says, his voice soft. It’s the same one he uses for traumatized people and children. Robin feels a flush of familial love; something that’s becoming rarer and rarer these days. “Now, come along, let’s see about getting you to your father.” With an overly-dramatic swish of his cape he disappears out of the house and towards the car. The family follow behind Robin, laughing quietly at the behaviour of _Gotham’s protector_.

The night is cold and dreary, as is often the case with Gotham nights. The office buildings mix with the smog to create too much light pollution to see stars, something Pamela is always angry about. Luckily for the family the inside of the Batmobile is luxuriously warm, the plush leather seats hugging them snuggly and adding to the comfortable atmosphere. In Jason’s opinion the Batmobile could use all the extra touches to add to its warmth and comfort when the driver is so cold and unreachable.

Arkham looms tall, the old building giving off the vibe that the brickwork itself has absorbed the madness from within. It’s clearly in a constant state of disrepair, then again who’d want to be the building company sending their workers to one of the most dangerous hospitals in the US. The last time Gotham’s politicians had tried to improve the conditions fifteen workers had died when the intensive treatment patients had used the works as a chance of escape.

A shudder runs down Jason’s spine as he looks up at the foreboding building. He knows the chances of him ending up there are slim as his family, even his penpal Waylon, are determined for him to have a stable and _mostly_ legal life. Harley’s breathing has picked up since they’d pulled through the gates while Pamela had started fussing with the flowers in her son’s hair. The Bat and his sidekick didn’t know that she could use them to listen into any conversation Jason had; on top of that she could monitor his physical state. It was all an added reassurance for all three of his parents and himself.

The Bat, ever the dramatic fucker they’ve all come to expect, launches himself out the car. His cape whooshes behind him as he disappears into the dark night. Robin looks into the back seat and grins at the family before leaping out of the car with his own series of tucks and rolls. “Come on Hawthorn, time to sneak you in.” Robin’s voice whispers on the wind back into the car. Jason stands and shuffles past Harley’s legs. There is a step built into the side of the car to make it easier for passengers to get over the high sides. Robin had started to explain on the ride over that the version they were driving over in was purely for when they teamed up with other heroes or had medical emergencies…until the Bat glared him into silence, his hands creaking on the leather steering wheel.

Sneaking into Arkham is as easy as hiding in the Bat’s shadow. The guards wave him and Robin in and don’t make them go through any of the search procedures that are protocol for _everyone_ who visits. The corridors are cold, mould growing on the perpetually damp walls. The windows are barred up but rust covers most of the connections. As they move further into the asylum the noises begin to get louder. It starts with the scuttling of cockroaches as they roam in the dark; eventually ending up at the screamed insults aimed at the two heroes. Worst of all, in Jason’s opinion (and 99.9% of Gotham’s opinion), the Joker’s laugh could be heard tittering as an undercurrent through all the mayhem. Unconsciously Jason ends up moving closer to the Bat’s protective personal bubble where he’s still hidden under the cape. The laughter, and its owner, is the reason his father is in the damned place after all.

Jonathan is already seated at the table when the trio make it to the visitors’ room. His hands and feet are joined by extremely reinforced, heavy duty cuffs. A thick chain joins them to each other and the floor. His hair is scruffy but less unkempt than it had been. He looks down right dreadful and flinches back when he sees just who’s come to visit him. “Dr Crane we need to talk.” Batman growls out. He pulls a small device from his pocket, twists the top and sets it on the table. It blocks all electronic feed out of the room, making it the most cloak and dagger visitation in Arkham’s history. With a miniscule hum of satisfaction he nods at Robin who sets to work on undoing the restraints.

Once Jonathan is free he remains seated, confusion written all over his face. Batman lifts his cape, a smile invisible to all those who weren’t experts at reading body language dancing across him. “You can come out now Hawthorn.”

Jason steps out from behind the cape and lifts his gaze from the floor. He didn’t think, even in his wildest dreams, that he’d be seeing his father again so soon. As soon as Jonathan stands Jason is across the room and into his open arms.

The embrace feels like it lasts both an age and no time at all. Jason steps back first, lifting himself up onto the steel table so his feet can dangle. “You doing alright Dad?” His voice is soft; that of a traumatized child and not a teen of thirteen.

A fragile smile opens up Jonathan’s face, so fragile that even the faintest wind or wrong word could cause it to fail. “Einstein, my boy, I will be.” The doctor of phobias stepped in front of his son and brushed one of the pristine flowers. “Unlike all my other incarcerations I actually have something…no _someone_ , who needs me healthy and free.” Jonathan wraps his arms around his son’s shoulders, tucking his head against his chest and under his chin. His voice drops to the quietest volume. “Munchkin I _promise_ you I _will_ get out and it _will_ be legally. I refuse to be out of your life for any longer than necessary. The night I found you was my first night as a free man, I didn’t realise how pivotal that first night out of these walls was going to truly be. You are my motivation to put the work in, I _refuse_ to be like that biological crap-bag Willis and leave you for too long. It is _not_ what a father does.”

Jason wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was surprised by how his presence both at the initial incident and now had helped Jonathan get control over Scarecrow so quickly. Sure there were still parts of Scarecrow showing through, he knew he wasn’t talking to one hundred per cent Jonathan. He was however, better than he’d been expecting. He thought his dad was going to be much more Scarecrow than he was. He was showing the concern of being Jason’s parent like he’d always done; his language was just a bit different.

Leaving is harder than he imagined it would be. Jason wants to bring his father with him; wants to never lose his father again. Seeing him looking healthier and more in control than he had been when Batman escorted him away was one of the few positives he was taking with him. The Bat had let him stay with his father for fifteen minutes but then he and Robin had needed to continue their patrol and so they’d had to sneak him back out.

Both father and son had been sobbing messes when it came to saying goodbye. They’d held each other tightly, Jonathan murmuring his love and pride for his son. Jason had made him promise to work as hard as possible to get out; he didn’t want Jonathan to miss his birthday.

The visit did wonders for Jason. He managed to pull himself out of his memories and focus on continuing to live his life. He wanted to show his dad how much he learnt while he was away. He just wanted to make the man proud.

Batman and Robin continued to sneak him into the asylum. They made sure he got to see his father at least twice a month, sometimes more if Selina _negotiated_ with him. Every time he saw his father he could see the man was doing better. Jason also knew it would be a good few months, possibly a year, before he was suitable for release. Getting Jonathan released was something Batman had promised him to argue for.

Zoe and Tim continued to visit their friend. Tim even staying over most weekends as his parents didn’t notice his absence. Zoe dragged her friend out for the date she’d offered when trying to get him out of his nest. Despite the mutual crushing on each other they chose not to risk their friendship. They were too important to each other. Sure they were each other’s first kiss as it felt right to share with someone they trusted; that was as far as they went into a relationship outside friendship. Jason had argued they had their whole lives ahead of them to experience love and would sooner be able to talk to Zoe than lose her through teenage immaturity. It also fell back onto his PTSD; he’d heard the way Willis spoke to Catherine, someone he’d gotten together with as a teen. For Zoe, the motivation was to not end up like her father with kids by multiple partners that just created doubt to his love for them.

Christmas rolled around before the family knew what hit them. Pamela used her powers to produce a beautiful, full tree that Jason then decorated with Harley and Tim. The couple had started to see the young boy as a cross between a second son and a nephew. Selina managed to _procure_ a sparkly, large star for the top of the tree that was encrusted with a large number of precious gems. The decorations were mostly from sets they’d purchased their first year together. There were a number of special ones they’d found that showcased their family.

There were a number of wrapped gifts under the tree and piled beside it. Jason felt giddy looking at them all. He had gotten a number for his parents, Jonathan’s ones wrapped and in his closet for when he came home. There were ones for and from his friends; even the random ones he collected during his time in the park or at the arcade. Waylon had sent some for the family, although they were still unsure how he’d managed that from the sewers as they knew it was his wrapping and not that of a professional.

Harley and Pamela were sure Jason would love their main gift to him. They had used all their contacts to search the globe for different styles of knives, daggers, and swords. He had recently started showing a love for blades and had an increasing proficiency with throwing or using them. There was a Kris engraved with hawthorn flowers intricately connected with poison ivy. Another they’d gotten him were a pair of Balisong: the protective guard on one was red and black with diamond holes in a line through their centre while the blade was a gorgeous hint to the pansexual flag, shimmering in pink, yellow, and blue; the second one had a blade similar to the first but the protective guard was the same lurid yellow as Jonathan’s fear toxin, something that had originally been created for his psychology work.

Another of the blades they’d found for him were a fifteenth century daishō. The Kotō Katana was seventy-three centimetres long with a beautifully intricate black and gold hilt with matching case. The Kotō kō-wakizashi was thirty-three centimetres long with a matching hilt and case as the Katana. The pair of swords had been authenticated and their engraved swordsmith turned out to be one of the most prominent from that age. Finding such a pairing was often difficult for people not within the collecting or museum world; luckily for the mothers they had Tatsu to help hunt them down and witness the authentication process.

Harley had a set of diamond shaped shuriken custom made for Jason. They were wicked sharp and would easily help distract any opponent if he ended up needing to fight. Though they had no immediate plans for Jason to end up too immersed in their world, they preferred him to be ready.

The final aspect of their gift was a special blade they knew would appeal to the historian in Jason. They’d managed to find a BC-41 that was used during WWII. The knuckle duster with attached knife was a fantastic fighting tool when used by the British Commandoes. It was showing signs of use, rust littering its surface but there was one aspect they knew their son would like contained on the piece of metal that would rest under the fingers. The BC-41 had been engraved with the initials of the Commando who’d owned it. His family had held onto it even though he’d since passed on, but parted with it for the right price. The BC-41 and the daishō were purely decorative pieces whereas everything else they’d gotten him could be used if the need arose.

By the time April rolled around Jason had grown used to his new routine. He’d spend his days as he usually did; learning from his parent’s friends, doing gymnastics, hanging out with his friends, and trying to get used to using his new knives. During the nights he’d either spend it with his mums and friends, or Batman and Robin would sneak him in to see his father. It made the first half of the year fly by and he was slowly starting to feel more comfortable with the idea of his dad being locked up.

The man had made leaps and bounds in his recovery but it would still be a while until his release. Jason noticed during their visits that he was starting to look and act more like the Jonathan he knew. He was showing his caring side, letting his love for his son shine in his once dull eyes, and his greyish pallor was subsiding. The doctors had changed his treatment plan, introducing different medications and the latest talking therapies. Both Jonathan and Jason found out that Bruce Wayne had funnelled money into the asylum not long after Jonathan’s admission for new medical staff. He also ensured the money was available for the expansion of therapy services, including outpatient, to help patients return to their families in the community sooner than usual.

Jason stumbled through the front door just after the beginning of June worn the fuck out. He’d spent the day at the book festival in Upper Gotham with Suchin, Zoe, Tim, and a couple of his other friends. Waylon had heard about the festival, mentioning it to his penpal as he knew how much the teen loved reading. When Harley saw the sagging of Jason’s backpack she couldn’t help but laugh. Her son loved books, even more than he loved anything sharp, so it didn’t surprise her that he’d purchased so many.

“Have a good day Monkey?” Harley ruffled her son’s hair, helped him remove the weighty bag and then pushed him over to the sofa. He gave her a small smile and a light blush covered his cheeks.

“Si Mum, there was so many authors there. Plus I got a few used books that I’d wanted, all different languages too.” Jason tried to deflect, hoping his mum wouldn’t notice the blush hiding his freckles.

“Oh my little thief, sounds like you had a good day.” She nudged his shoulder. “Now tell me about the person that caused that blush.”

Jason rolled his eyes as the blush got darker. “I bumped into them at one of the book stalls. They…they were really cute. I, uh, I actually managed to talk to them and asked them for their number. We,” he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply, “we’re going out for coffee in a couple of days.”

Harley pulled her son into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. Jason nuzzled into his mum, forever amazed that he was able to have such love and security in his life. It was something he never thought he’d get. As her warmth settled into him he started telling her about the person he’d met. They were called Dani, had bright purple hair with deep brown eyes and skin that was covered in freckles. Jason had felt a blush form again as he told his mum how Dani had been wearing a Green Day t-shirt with a tartan skirt and black, studded combat boots. They were gender neutral and were taller than him. The pair had spent well over half an hour talking about books and music before Zoe text him telling Jason to get their number.

Looking down at her son, Harley couldn’t believe how far he’d come in the few short years he’d been with them. He’d grown up in one of the most discriminatory and dangerous neighbourhoods in Gotham. Willis had tried to drill into him that the only way to live was as a straight man. He’d been scared and confused as his feelings towards others had started to appear, keeping them hidden even after joining their family. Now though, he was beginning to love himself and accept that there was nothing wrong with him, that it was the backwards thinking of where he’d grown up that made him _ever_ think there was.

Her blood was beginning to boil thinking of all the horrible words that had been beaten into her sweet boy. The streets of Gotham had been nothing but nasty and violent towards him. She knew that if Willis hadn’t been killed in prison by Two-Face she’d have done it herself. As it was, when she’d found out that Two-Face had been the one to off Willis Todd she’d sent the ex-lawyer a bottle of [Dalmore 1966 Scotch Whisky](https://www.thewhiskyexchange.com/p/28841/dalmore-1966-40-year-old-sherry-cask). At £10,000 per bottle she had known straight away that it was the best gift to show how much she appreciated that stain being wiped from existence. Never let it be said that the Isley-Quinn family didn’t know how to get people gifts, or that they didn’t know how to make crime pay.

That night there was a loud knock at the door, the thumps coming quickly. The family all knew who it was as only one person knocked on their door with such unbridled excitement and enthusiasm. Pulling open the door Jason, already dressed as Hawthorn, smiled at the traffic light coloured hero in front of him.

“Hey Rob, the big man waiting in the car I assume?” Jason could feel his own excitement thrumming through his body. He was getting to see his father for the first time in a month. Batman and Robin had been pulled away on a Justice League mission for two weeks and then a couple of the Rogues had escaped from Arkham, meaning they’d had to spend their time apprehending them. His family weren’t friends with Victor Zsasz or Jervis Tetch. Both men were disgustingly misogynistic with Jervis often murdering children in his pursuit to find his _Alice_. They had offered their help to the heroes, knowing the sooner they were apprehended the sooner their son would get to see his father.

Unfortunately there was only so much the two women, and their friends, could do to find the two men. Even then it had been clear that Batman didn’t fully trust any information they were passing over. It had led to a couple of arguments between Robin and Hawthorn as the latter was desperate to get the two men captured so he could see his father. The desperation had boiled over and he’d ended up keying the Batmobile when his mothers and he saw it in the streets unattended one night. The two women had agreed with their son’s reaction, Pamela going so far as to use some of her own thorny vines to add to the large scrapes.

“Yeah,” Robin said with a sigh. Jason squinted behind his vine domino (Pamela still insisted on making his mask and weaving freesia through his curls as she didn’t trust the heroes with her son) at the older teen. As they walked to the car Robin finally spoke again. “This is the first time I’ve been in the city since our argument in the middle of that first week of Zsasz and Tetch’s escapes. We…ugh, he’s just so stubborn and doesn’t trust me. When I told him about our argument and how your parent’s connections could really help us he just blew up at me and benched me. I ended up going to stay in the Tower for the rest of the case. I wish I could have helped you get to see your dad sooner and for that I’m sorry. He just,” Robin huffed loudly, the breath curling away into the cool night air.

Jason knew the hero was having _difficulties_ with is mentor. They’d spoken about it before, Robin having found someone outside of his family in Gotham who he could confide in. It meant he didn’t need to go to Jump City to be with friends outside of the Bats influence. The fact Robin had had to flee to Jump City after the blow up in the Cave showed Jason just how bad the man had made his ward feel. He was beginning to suspect that the older boy was going to leave indefinitely soon and it would be a dark day in the city once that happened. Every Rogue knew that the bright, bubbly sidekick kept the Dark Knight from fully succumbing to his own inner violence. He let his head mull over his own thoughts of what would happen if Robin moved away, became a hero in his own right.

“Don’t worry about it Rob. I understand needing to get away. To be honest, me mum’s and I are thinking of going away for a couple weeks ourselves. ‘Sides, it’s not like you being in the city would have made a difference as the Bat had benched you, the big boob that he is.” Jason pulled a startled laugh out of his friend. Both knew that the alliance between Jason and Batman was purely because it meant getting to visit his father; that if that hadn’t been the case Jason would have been as neutral towards the man as he was every other hero. They’d never helped the Narrows in any substantial way so it didn’t exactly endear the kids of the area to the supposed heroes.

“I’m thinking of leaving and moving to Jump full time, work with my team full time, you know?” Robin ran a hand through his wild, black hair. “I was also thinking that I’d set up a timetable with you and B for me coming back every other week to take you to see your dad.” Jason was floored. With all Robin was going through Jason had expected him to leave completely. To be shown such an offer by a hero helped him realise how close they’d grown since their first meeting in the shopping centre all that time ago.

“Thanks Rob, that means a lot. I might just have an idea for who could be Bats new partner, if you’re going to become your own hero.” As they finally climbed into the car Robin made an intrigued noise but both knew it was a discussion for when Batman wasn’t sat stoically in the driver’s seat.

A couple of nights later Hawthorn found himself sat on a rooftop, his legs swinging back and forth as he kept an eye on his best friend. Tim had continued to sneak out, thinking that the Sirens and Jason didn’t know. They’d known all along and had set up a rota for keeping an eye on the young boy. Once Jason had truly come into his own with his gymnastics, fighting, and knife skills; they’d added him to the rota at his request. Tim had never caught them watching over him, and they didn’t plan on letting him ever find out.

He’d seen Tim get back to his bedroom an hour or so ago and was just using the rest of the night to relax in the calming atmosphere that could only be found on the highest of Gotham’s rooftops. He was just contemplating taking off his helmet and eating one of the cookies his Ma had made when he heard a small whoosh behind him. He tensed, handing drifting to his Balisong in preparation for whoever could be coming towards him. He only moved his hand away and allowed his body to relax when he heard the chipper whistle of _Under The Sea_.

“Hey Little Wing,” Robin said as he slumped down to sit beside him. He nodded in greeting then reached up and pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his messy curls to re-settle them. His domino was still made of vines that, as soon as they were exposed to the air, sprouted a small purple freesia right near his ear. He ran his fingers delicately over the petals knowing his Ma would feel it and feel his appreciation for her watching over him. Some kids, _Robin_ , would see it as over protective and helicopter parenting; for Jason it wasn’t too much as he knew what it meant to have parents who didn’t care for his safety at all. “I was wondering what you meant the other night, about a replacement for me.”

Jason couldn’t work out the tone Robin was using. It sounded cautiously hopeful to him but he had to admit he hadn’t spent a massive amount of time around the teen. “Well, you said you wanted to move to Jump full time and all us on the streets know that the Bat was more violent ‘fore you came along. It just makes sense to elect someone to take up Robin and you can move on to a new name without the shade the Bat casts over you.” Robin was taken aback at Jason’s words. He’d hit the nail on the head. He’d managed to encompass everything he’d been thinking as the only reasons to stay. How he’d not be able to do much in Jump on his own as he’d still be considered Batman’s sidekick and not a hero in his own right. How Batman had control over his more violent urges when fighting alongside him and that could all fail if he left. He had to concede that Jason had a point in finding a replacement, someone he could help train.

“So, who’re you thinking of?” Robin had tilted his head in a very birdlike way causing Jason to snort. He still wasn’t used to how much the hero acted like his namesake.

“I’ve got this friend; we only met because Tía caught him following you guys one night. He’s been taking photos of Batman and Robin for years, wouldn’t surprise me if he hasn’t figured out your real identities either as he’s just that smart.” Jason looked west from where he was sat, towards where he knew the Drake home was. He knew the risks that could befall Tim if he became Robin…he also knew it was his friend’s dream to follow in the footsteps of his hero. “Plus the kid kind of hero-worships you…like more than he does big, back, and broody.”

Both teens laughed at Jason’s accurate description. As he waited for Robin to think it all over he pulled out his small box of cookies taking one for him and offering it towards his friend. The box was specially insulated so they were still warm, the chocolate and salted caramel still perfectly gooey. They were crumbly around the edge with the middles still soft. A small hum of delight came from beside him as Robin bit into his own cookie. “Ma makes the _best_ cookies don’t she.” He said around his own mouthful of cookie. “I remember my first morning with them, _fuck me_ , the pancakes she made… _fuck_ ; I’d have stayed just to get them all the time.”

“I feel the same about Penny-One’s cooking. I’m sure that food is one of the few reasons I’m even still living with Dad.” Jason hid how startled he felt by shoving the last of the cookie in his mouth. He’d never heard Robin refer to Batman as his dad. It made sense to him that they were related, especially when he considered what he was wearing and why he was out so late at night (nor early in the morning as he could see the beginnings of dawn peeking over the horizon).

Robin suddenly span on the edge, putting his ankle under his knee so the leg on the roof was now bent. He was studying the side of Jason’s face intently while drumming his fingers against his thighs. If Jason didn’t know any better he’d swear the kid had ADHD but he knew he wasn’t the best at reading people. Harley had explained that his PTSD and upbringing (along with genetics) had pulled out some Autistic behaviour in him so he wasn’t one to judge another person for stimming. “Were you serious about some kid following B and I for years without us knowing?” Jason just nodded at him, pulling out a second cookie. “Damn, kid must be good. We’ve never caught anyone doing that. Maybe you’re right about him replacing me. I’ve already talked to my Kawko <uncle in Romany Gypsy> Superman has already helped me think up a new name. Do you, uh…” Robin suddenly felt unsure, his fingers had stilled and he’d turned away to look out over the city he’d come to call home. “Do you think me moving to Jump is a good idea?” His voice was quiet and he felt so small in that moment.

“Dude, I think it’s an excellent idea. I’ve been stuck in a car with you two enough times to know it’ll be good for you. Hell, sometimes I want to get one of me Balisong out and cut the tension with it!” Jason kicked his foot sideways into Robin’s own. His response seemed to be just what the caged bird needed to hear as Jason suddenly found himself being hugged by an octopus. He stiffened up, hating that it was something he still did with new contact, then pulled his arm out from between them and wrapped it around his friend.

“Thanks Hawthorn. I,” Robin cleared his throat quickly, “I needed to hear that I think.” It was only as his voice trembled that Jason realised his friend was close to tears. He had never wanted to punch the Bat as much as he did in that moment. Some serious shit must have been going down at home, or he was just that unsupportive, if his _partner_ was finding comfort from a villains kid Jason couldn’t help thinking. He had to ball his free hand into a tight fist, his leather gloves creaking with how tightly he was holding it.

“Hey,” he tried to sound soothing but knew he never quite managed it as well as Tim did. “Hey Rob, look at me a sec.” The hero shook his head and burrowed tighter into the already constraining hug. “Okay, it’s okay. I’ve got you and I only said what any of your friends should be saying…hell your own bloody family should be.” Jason couldn’t keep the venom out of the last part, his anger causing his world to tint slightly red. “Why don’t you come by mine tomorrow night and I’ll have my friend there too. You can meet him and see what you think…sound okay with you?” He’d started rubbing slow, soothing circles into Robin’s back as the older teen continued to cry into his shoulder. He knew it was going to be a bitch getting it clean but thanked his lucky stars that it was only tears and not blood he’d have to clean off his suit.

The next night found Jason and Tim in front of the main TV watching re-runs of ER. Both were in their pyjamas: Jason’s were purple with green question marks all over them, a gift from his Uncle Eddie; while Tim’s were black with the Robin logo all over them. Jason hadn’t told him that the hero was coming over and so he’d had to turn his snort into a cough when Tim had walked out of the bathroom wearing them.

Sooner than Jason was expecting there was a knock at the door and Harley was bounding over to it. She led Robin into the living room, pressed a kiss to the kid’s dark hair and bounded off to her bedroom where Pamela and she were watching an Attenborough documentary. Robin walked in and called out a cheery greeting to Jason, watching with amusement as the small boy beside him went white as a sheet then flamed bright red when he realised who’d come to visit.

“Rob!” Jason leapt off the sofa with more cheer than the situation warranted. “This is Tim, the kid I was telling you about.” He felt a foot hit the back of his calf and looked down at his best friend.

“You told _Robin_ about _me_?” Tim hissed out from behind his hands where he was attempting to hide his embarrassment.

Robin vaulted over the back of the sofa and landed between its two other occupants. “He sure did Timmy. I’m giving up the Robin gig, moving on to a new persona, wanted to know if you’d be up for being Robin. After all, you’ve apparently been following us around the city for years and only his Bibi <aunt in Romany Gypsy> Selina has caught you so you’ve already got the stealth aspect down.” He ruffled Tim’s black hair, amazed at how tiny and pale he was when compared to his own darker Romani heritage (and Jason’s Latino one). They really were a representation of the poor versus the rich of Gotham when Robin looked at them closely. Yet they’d all ended up in the same place, squished into the middle of a large sofa in the living room of two of Gotham’s Rogues.

“Holy shit!” Tim whispered. “I…I’d love to be Robin, if you’re offering it to me.” He said a little louder, finally meeting his hero’s eyes. He whispered _holy shit_ a couple more times before Jason offered Robin some popcorn and the trio settled in more a movie night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been eight months since is father was re-admitted to Arkham. Jason had missed him every day, even those when he’d seen the man the previous night, a couple of hours a week just weren’t the same as whole days learning chemistry and psychology. Just spending time together as father and son at places like Gotham Zoo or driving up to New York for weekends spent sightseeing. Now it was _finally_ the day of his release. The Bat had spoken in his favour after seeing the true and genuine changes he’d made through his visits with Hawthorn.

Harley and Pamela drove a very excited Jason to the asylum. Both were nervous to be within the grounds without the safety of the Batmobile between them and the guards. The women had experienced lots of verbal abuse at the hands of the guards and so being back caused a large amount of anxiety. For their son however, they would move mountains if it meant he smiled as he currently was.

Sat in the back seat of Uncle Eddie’s Mercedes Jason was practically vibrating with joy. He’d been beaming all morning and had been unable to eat the waffles Pamela had made for breakfast as his excitement made him feel nauseous. The car hadn’t even fully pulled to a stop before Jason was throwing open the door and running towards the entrance steps where his father was sat waiting. He had a large suitcase filled with all the possessions Jason had posted to him; which included, a psychology essay he’d written and submitted to the American Journal of Psychiatry for publication, a photo album filled with memories of their time together, and a soft toy that looked like a teddy bear version of Hawthorn he’d made.

Jonathan, upon seeing his son, jumped to his feet. He could feel his excitement building to the point of mirroring his son’s. He’d missed him so much and made this stay in the asylum his most difficult but rewarding. He’d sworn the first night he was back in full control that it’d be his last stay. He _wasn’t_ missing any more of his son’s life. His son had already had a crappy, absentee father; he didn’t deserve for his second one to be just as absent.

When Jason finally reached his father he was pulled into a tight hug. The spindly arms, covered in thin but firm muscles, held him firmly against a chest he’d missed burrowing against when times got too difficult. He wrapped his own arms around his father’s narrow waist and held on. No shame or embarrassment filled Jason as tears fell from his eyes and began to soak his father’s chest; instead it was just filled with an intense relief. For eight months he’d been convinced he’d never see Jonathan again. For eight months he was sure it was all a repeat of Willis. For eight months he’d felt more like the scared little boy Jonathan found on the street than he had at any point in the two years previous.

“My little Einstein I’ve missed you so much.” Jonathan ran his fingers through Jason’s raven, curly hair and felt relief at having his son back in his arms properly. “I’m so proud of you. That article you wrote exploring the relationship between community fear and psychotic symptoms in people with personality disorders was fantastic. All the research you did and the conclusions you came to, you really are amazing.”

A loud sob escaped Jason. He’d rarely been praised during his childhood and so he still struggled with hearing how he was making his parents proud. Jonathan held him tighter and let his nails scratch against his scalp. “T-t-t-Thanks Dad.” He stammered out between gasping breaths. He’d soaked the front of his father’s white shirt but couldn’t find it in him to care. “Missed you.”

“You two losers getting back in this car?” Selina called out from the drivers seat, the only person Eddie trusted to drive his Mercedes. Jason did find it funny that he trusted the thief more than anyone else in the family to drive ‘his baby’. He’d been a little shocked to find out that his Tía would be driving as Eddie still wasn’t technically free and could be _re-admitted_ if he’d arrived at Arkham.

“Tía,” Jason whined out, teenage angst hitting him stronger every day. “How do you manage to be one of the coolest people alive and one of the most embarrassing? _God_.” He heaved a frustrated breath and tugged on his bangs. The mess of curls at the front of his hair needed cutting but it was too much effort for the teenager to even _think_ about going through. Selina’s mocking lilt of laughter floated from her opened window as Jason caught her rolling her eyes. “Dad, you’ve _no_ idea how happy I am to have you back! Mum, Ma, and Tía were causing me to seriously consider moving into Uncle Eddie’s!” He whispered to Jonathan who still had an arm around his son’s shoulders. He wasn’t planning on letting the boy go any time soon. He had to make up for lost time.

“Well I’ll be around the house now so I can always help distract them from their more embarrassing tendencies.” The grin that Jonathan got in reply was worth more to him than any tenured position in _any_ college. He knew his son loved him, wanted him around (something that was _still_ a novel idea to the professor). It’s just, he’d been worried that Jason was only visiting him in Arkham due to some misplaced sense of guilt over the whole kidnapping Robin fiasco, that he’d stopped loving him. Luckily he knew his promise of distracting the three important women in Jason’s life would be an easy one for him to keep. Afterall, as per his agreement with the parole board Jonathan was moving in with Pamela and Harley until his community nurse was confident that he was safe to move back into his own home.

Initially Jason had been anxious with this condition as he felt the nurse would be inclined to try and get her father re-admitted for being a _super-villain._ He realises upon meeting the nurse that they were actually very fair and just wanted the best for his father and him. Plus the idea of living with all three of his parents overwhelmed the negative emotions he was experiencing.

Jason and Jonathan were curled up on the sofa watching Top Gear re-runs when his nurse arrived for the first time. Harley led the short, plump woman into the living room and went to offer her son a small smile, but her smile grew at seeing him asleep contently for the first time in eight months. She knew how scared Jason was of the nurse taking away his father so soon after getting him back. The psychiatrist buried deep in the back of her head reminded her it was all his residual trauma from his birth parents leaving him so many times until they never came back.

“Hello, you must be Jonathan, I’m Ashley Blacklock.” She held out her hand. Jonathan tried not to flinch at the firm grip she had, worried it reflected how inflexible she was going to be with his recovery and threaten his life with his family.

“Hello Ms Blacklock, call me Jon. This is my son, Jason, I won’t be waking him if that’s okay with you. My admission has been hard on him and he’s still catching up sleep.” He hadn’t stood to greet the woman as his son’s head was pillowed on his shoulder and he _refused_ to disturb him.

A fondness none of the family had been expecting filled Ashley’s every being. “That’s quite alright Jon. It’s actually quite refreshing to have a patient so concerned with their teenage child. This city has a habit of forcing them to grow up far too quickly and putting barriers between them and their parents.” She took a seat on the armchair to the right of the coffee table, not wanting to be sat directly in front of her patient and make him feel cornered or closed in. For all the good she tried to do with patients in the community she often felt at a loss for those that came from Arkham. She knew the conditions they often employed there and hated how, for most people admitted to the ancient building, they ended up caught in a revolving door. There was only so much she could do when the hospital meant to treat them, to help them, made them fear the services available to them. “I would like to apologise for taking a few days to come and see you. I wanted to give you the chance to settle back into family life. So how have you been doing since your release?”

The apology surprised the Doctor and he couldn’t hide it, for once. He’d met far more people in the mental health sector who would sooner use him to further their own agender or make money from him. It was refreshing to have met people during his most recent stay, and now with Ashley, who seemed to actually care about his recovery. “I’ve been as well as I can be, I suppose.” His hands were in his lap, thumbs rubbing together. “Having seen how much Jason has both grown and struggled while I’ve been inside has increased the guilt I was already feeling.” As much as he _hated_ talking about himself, just another difference between himself and Scarecrow, he knew it was important to not hide things from his community nurse if he wanted to remain out.

“That’s to be expected. An admission such as yours, even without all the circumstances that led up to it, always affects more than just yourself. You’re out now though. That’s what you need to keep in mind.” She looked over at Jason as he let out a soft snore as Jonathan slipped an arm around his shoulders prompting his son to burrow into his chest and fall deeper asleep. “The love for you have for him is clear to see. I could see it even before I met you.” Jonathan shot Ashley a confused look. How on earth could this woman he’d just met have seen the love he had for Jason. Scarecrow tried to slip into his mind, tried to start up a rhetoric about the family being followed and needing protection. Jonathan pushed against them and met her gaze for a moment. “I read your casefile. This is the first time you’ve been discharged and not just escaped. You were stable for two years until a couple of months before your most recent admission. Which you, yourself, have admitted was triggered by The Joker causing harm to your son and Harley. All of that shows how much you love Jason. Seeing this here,” she waved a hand at the scene in front of her, “it just supports all I’ve read about you.”

Jonathan felt his chest swell with something close to pride. He’d worried that people were only humouring him when he explained his thinking behind his current relapse. Now, listening to Ashley explain it in such black and white terms, settled that gnawing worry he’d had regarding his love for his son.

It was nearing the end of their first meeting, just as the clock was hitting the hour mark, Jason stirred. Jonathan felt the tension begin to thrum through his body as he noticed the other person in the room. Jason sat up and immediately looked over at Ashley.

“Hello Jason. I’m Ashley, your Dad’s nurse.” Her tone was gentle but held no pity. Jason searched her face, scared he’d find judgement and condemnation.

“Uh, hi. I’ll leave you two,” Jason went to rise when Ashley waved him off. At the same time Jonathan placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

She slipped a lock of red hair behind her ear. “No need. We’ve nearly finished and you’ve woken up just in time. I wanted to see how you were doing. How you were coping with all this.” She folded her hands into her lap. “I’m here to support all of you, not just Jonathan, as that’s what is going to help him stay with you.”

Jason swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and wiped his palms on his thighs. Every time he thought about how all of his family had been in Arkham at one point or another absolute bloody terror gripped his heart and made his thoughts swirl dangerously. He knew his family were unconventional. He was home schooled with some of the most bizarre teachers you could find. Maths with Uncle Eddie and Penguin’s accountant. Different fields of science with Dad, Mr Fries, and his Ma. Gymnastics with Mum and Tía. Different types of martial arts. History from thieves and killers. Plus many, many more.

“I know it ain’t his fault. Ya know, endin’ up there.” Jason slumped back in his seat. All the energy draining out of him too quick. Knowing his parents they’d be dragging him to see Dr Arthur Villain if his exhaustion continued. “They all been in there at some point; like every single one o’ me family. I jus’ don’t want Dad to go back this time.”

Jonathan felt his heart drop into his stomach and a wave of self-hatred flow over him. He’d caused this. He’d caused this worry in his son by being unable to control his _other_ personality. His son wasn’t wrong, every adult he knew had been in Arkham at some point. Hell, Fries and Dent had been dragged in while he was staying there. Too many people in his son’s life were at the mercy of Batman and the Gotham justice system. Granted Dent had lawyered his way out in two weeks and started teaching Jason law again, but it hadn’t mattered. Batman thought he should have been in Arkham longer and so dragged his arse back.

“I’m going to try to make a proper go of it this time. I’ve got too much to lose. I can’t be a good father and go back to Arkham.” Jonathan took a deep breath and turned to his son. “I’m going to try and get my license back. Help reform our friends or at least provide them with a psychiatrist that won’t experiment on them.” A shudder ran through Jonathan at the memories of Dr Hugo Strange and all he’d tried to do to the patients at Arkham until he’d been found out by Batman. Jon still suspected Selina had something to do with Hugo’s conviction.

The nurse chatted with the pair for a bit longer before packing up and leaving them to settle back into a family afternoon. Jonathan had planned to take Jason out for dinner. Looking over his son now he couldn’t bring himself to move the boy. He looked pale, almost gaunt and the bags under his eyes looked far too dark to be anything but nightmares and insomnia.

Jonathan tucked Jason under a mountain of blankets on the sofa and wandered into the kitchen where Pamela and Harley were sat. They’d kindly given him space to talk with Ashley; choosing to (now Jonathan took notice of the worktops in the kitchen) bake chocolate cupcakes that were waiting to be iced with strawberry and vanilla buttercream. It was a flavour combination they all knew their son _loved_. He’d eat it in any form, his favourite being ice-cream closely followed by the cupcakes they’d baked.

Slumping down into his seat at the table, Jonathan wrapped his hands around the herbal tea Pamela set in front of him. “I’m worried about Jay.” He curled his shoulders in, making himself small. All the thoughts whirling around his brain were making it feel like it was buzzing. Every single one was related to how he had failed as a father. How he’d been the cause of Jason becoming so unwell. Of his sleepless nights and traumatic flashbacks. He’d spoken at length with the two women sharing the table regarding how Jason had truly been during his _long_ months incarcerated. What they’d told him had been a strong factor in his desire to stabilise his life. He _refused_ to be Willis Todd. He _would_ be better. He would give his son a chance. “He looks awful and just spent two hours sleeping on my shoulder. Every time I tried to move, he’d whimper and curl into me tighter. I’m worried about how much my time away has now started affecting his physical health as well as his mental health.”

The two women shared a look. Many a silent conversation had been shared over their years together. They could communicate with just a look, just a twitch of fingers or the raising of a perfectly done eyebrow. This time was no different. Both shared the same worries for their son. Both wanted him safe, healthy, and sane. Harley took a deep breath and looked back at her friend. “We’ve been worried for a while but whenever we’ve tried to talk to our little flower, he’s shut the conversation down.” She thumped her head down onto the table, the cups rattling with the impact. Pamela let her green tinged fingers card through the soft red and black hair releasing a soft sigh from the gymnast. “There was that hero Nightwing mentioned, the one who could get us in contact with Dr Villain as he’s his dad’s doc.”

In the other room Jason had woken. He’d stirred when his dad had placed the blankets over him but hadn’t expected him to leave. After all Jonathan had promised to stay with him for the day. Not abandon him while he was sleeping. Too many memories of Catherine and Willis rose in his minds-eye. Both walking out and disappearing for days, or in Willis’ case months, at a time. Jonathan knew how scared he was of that happening again. Of his Arkham release being a twisted nightmare meant to give Jason some sense of reprieve from the empty hole the separation had been causing.

The teen could hear his parents muted voices coming from the kitchen. Creeping closer he paused once close enough to hear them without being caught. A trick he’d learnt on the street and honed with Robin and Nightwing the couple of times he’d stayed out to play rooftop tag after a visit to Arkham. His heart sank as he registered their words. It hadn’t taken much to get out of the older boy what he and his mothers had spoken about. A doctor who specialised in genetics but also did side work for the right price, while keeping quieter about their patients than a regular doctor. Everyone who knew him, with the exception of Zoe and Tim, were convinced something was wrong with him just because he was suffering. Anyone in his position would be suffering. Like, _fucking hell_ he’d had to relive some of his worst memories of Willis while watching his true dad be dragged away by the Bat. He’d had to watch his dad as he lost more weight during those initial weeks in the asylum as his medications made him vomit so violently. As the medications and therapies forced him into a battle of wills within the confines of his own damn skull.

It was easy enough for Jason to trick Pamela’s plants into thinking he was taking a standard walk. Into not alerting his Ma of his true intentions. Leaving the park was easy enough. He danced his fingers around their petals while talking about dropping in to see Zoe and Suchin for a long deserved catch-up. He’d missed the sisters and knew his parents knew it too. Especially as their older brother Edward had been in town for the previous week to visit them and so Jason hadn’t been by to visit.

Three blocks from the park and Jason scaled up a fire escape. The rusted metal bit into his hands while the muggy heat of Gotham stuck his t-shirt to his back. It’d be a double blessing once he was on the roof. His Ma couldn’t use the plants to track him _and_ he’d be out of the dense heat the buildings of Gotham forced inwards to the street.

Taking a few loops. A few turns that would lead to dead cameras to enable him a bout of privacy. Along with a few jumps that were hair-raisingly too wide. His route remained untraceable for a while longer. Dropping down to the pavement of his destination a small sigh of relief escaped Jason’s parched lips. Not much further to go and he’d have access to a drink.

As had been the case for as long as Jason had been coming to the bar, the backdoor of his destination was unlocked. Everything worth stealing was behind locked doors or Donny (the bartender) and his shotgun, or AK47 it depended on which he could scrounge up ammo for on any given week. The stench of stale beer, public toilets, and grease smacked him straight in the face once the stench of Gotham was closed off by the door. The floor was still sticky, even in the back, due to the number of patrons who’d get dragged through the corridor to the alley Jason had been in moments prior to carry out the services they’d paid for. It all felt too much like coming home to settle the unease that had been growing slowly bigger within the boy’s mind since the talk of _specialists_ had started up.

“Jay, my boy!” A loud voice boomed over the mundane noise of the bar. Even on a weekday afternoon the place was busy. It was a hub for a number of henchmen to hang out in when looking for work, so it was to be expected.

Smiling, Jason climbed up onto the bar and let his feet swing. “Hey Don.” As he watched his feet swing back and forth, the low thud-thud-thud vibrating through his bones, Jason realised he was taller than the last time he’d climbed onto the bar top. He was also significantly more well fed, well rested, and muscular. _The benefits of parents who actually care_ his brain smartly supplied.

“Long time no see kid.” Donny reached up a meaty hand and ruffled the now softer curls. “Come to think of it, weren’t your Pops were still kicking around?” Donny Freedman was a tank of a man who loved nothing as much as he loved his bar, except _maybe_ professional figure skating. At 6’4” and easily 300lb of _almost_ pure muscle no-one messed with The Apollo or those under its care. That included any kid of his regulars and any prostitute who chose to come inside. He was closing in on 50 but still found time to run twenty miles every other day and run his pub full time with only two other bartenders. He’d been in Jason’s life since the kid was in nappies, crawling up and down the bar top while Willis hunted down work in a corner. Donny had taken pity on the runt and soon enough the pair had become like family.

“Watcha been up to?” He asked while pulling a pint for a customer.

Jason shrugged. He’d come to Donny as he knew for a fact their past relationship wasn’t known to his new family. It would provide him the safety he needed to clear his head.

A enormous elbow knocked into Jason’s side causing the teen to topple slightly, only years of experience with the same action keeping him topside. “Come on kid, y’ not been round these parts for good couple years. Somethings gotta be up to bring you back.”

With a clunk Donny set a glass of cold orange juice next to Jason’s hand, the condensation already building up and starting to run down the glass. The teen watched the drops while his head fought over what he really wanted to say. With one last huff, his shoulders slumping in resignation, he told Donny everything.  

“Kid, it sounds like you finally got ‘rents who care about you.” Donny set a pint down for the guy sat next to Jason. He vaguely recognised him as one of the men his Tío had ranted about when showing him a photo album. Jason scooted away from the man and turned to face the bartender. “They only want to make sure you’re healthy. Ain’t nothing wrong with that. Hell of a lot better than Willis ever did for ya.”

Jason scoffed in agreement, eyes downcast. He knew Donny was right. Knew in his heart that his adoptive parents cared for him. Only wanted the best for him. Still, the prospect of seeing a doctor terrified him…even if his Mum and Dad were both doctors in their own right. “Ugh, it’s just. Don, they want me to see a Doc who’s most well known patient is Deathstroke the Terminator!” The old bartender wheezed out a laugh. Everyone knew who Deathstroke was. He’d even lost a few regularly to the mercenary when they’d been stupid enough to try to defend his targets. Nothing stopped the man from earning his pay check; except maybe the Batman. “Like, what’s a doc like that gone be like. Who takes on Deathstroke as a patient?!”

“You know Kid, you might have a point. Just think about how good he’s got to be to still have Deathstroke as a patient and what that means for his skills.” Donny didn’t want to admit it but he was kind of impressed someone even managed to last long enough around the Terminator to have it be known he was their doctor. “Why don’t I get Jill to keep watch and I’ll walk you home?” He knew the kid could take care of himself. He’d heard the rumours of Hawthorn and all he could do. It still didn’t matter to the mountain of a man as he would always see Jason as the nappy wearing toddler crawling along the bar while his birth father ignored him. He’d always be the kid who’d brighten up the bar with his laugher and stupid jokes or book rants.

Jill, a plump elderly woman who’d been in the Bowery long enough to remember when Park Row had been prime real estate, just squeezed Jason’s shoulder as she slipped behind the bar. Despite her age and appearance _no-one_ messed with her. She had a quick trigger finger and quicker right hook. Taking no nonsense from anyone, even Donny who was a surrogate son to her, she could make even the worst of henchmen behave. Jason gave her a smile in reply and slipped off the bar.

It was strange walking back to Robinson Park with Donny. The man used to walk him home when Willis would leave him at the bar to go to work or cheat on Catherine. Whereas it once felt comforting to have the equivalent of the hulk walking him home; now it just felt strange. It had been years since they’d strolled around the East End side-by-side talking about books and music. Years since he’d felt those calloused hands wrap around his elbow that still took hold to prevent him walking into the road.

When the duo reached the park Jason knew he’d fucked up. Knew his parents were beside themselves with worry. The shaking, almost trembling nature, of the plant life indicated enough. Gulping to clear the sudden tightness in his throat he led the man further into the green wilderness. Usually the park was accessible for all, especially children looking to play through the rarity of a green space in Gotham. Today it was like walking through an overgrown jungle, and Jason knew what that felt like from their last family holiday.

“Sorry Don, seems Ma is a bit upset.” He paused to brush his fingers over a particularly mutated white freesia. It gave a shudder and one stem snaked up his arm to detach from the rest of the plant. He pulled the white flowers close to his mouth. “Sorry Ma, I’m nearly home.” Jason whispered. The stem, despite being disconnected from its plant seemed to caress his cheek. Lowering his arm, Jason continued towards their home.

Loud screaming and shouting could be heard as the duo walked towards the front door. Jason cringed back. He could feel the failure and guilt he’d felt when Willis and Catherine would argue about him come roaring back. He’d probably have turned tail and run if it hadn’t been for the solidly stable presence behind him.

The door opened with a crack, cutting through the worriedly heartbreaking tension settled into the house. Stepping over the threshold Jason suddenly found himself in a tight embrace. His lungs creaked and he tried to gasp out a protest. Nothing in the world however, not even a motorist hitting Gotham, could remove one Harley Quinn from octopus hugging her son.

“Just where the hell have you been?” Pamela suddenly shouted at the teen from where she stood further in the hall with Jon by her side. The usually light green tinge to her skin was closer to evergreen. A clear sign of the stress she’d been under. “We were worried sick. You can’t tell us you’re going to see friends and not actually go there! And who in seven hells is that?” Job placed a hand on her forearm. A simple reminder to breathe and actually give Jason a chance to reply. Pamela has never seen herself as the sort of woman to have children; now she’d tear down every corporation and government if her son was in danger.

“Uh,” Jason froze. The sheer level of worry was still something he struggled with. Even after years of having active, caring, concerned parents. “Y’all were talking about that Doc. I kinda freaked and needed so space.” Throwing a hand behind him to indicate the bartender his trio of parents didn’t fail to notice the fond look Jason suddenly had. “This is Donny. ‘E sorta raised me.”

“Ain’t no sort of about it boy. Todd left you in my care more than he did Cathy’s.” A dark look fell over the usually open and smiling face. “Even if he didn’t remember or mean to.” He turned to face three of Gotham’s once prolific criminals. “Nice ya meet you all. Jace here has been telling me all about you. I known him since he was in nappies and the size o’ me forearm. I run The Apollo.”

It was Harley who reacted first. Letting go of Jason she gave the 6’4’’ man a wide smile. “Donny? Damn, ain’t seen you since I was kicking it with,” she trailed off. No-one liked to speak of the clown. The scar he’d given Jason was still slightly pink and acted as a reminder of how little he cared about anyone but himself and his goals.

“It’s good to see you again Quinn.” He held out his hand to shake the almost childlike compared to his. “You’re looking healthier.”

Jon stalked forwards, his movements a little shaky as he tried to reign the Scarecrow back in. Jason felt guilt so severe he was convinced his knees would fail him. “Thank you for bringing him home.” Even his speech was stilted, the low growl of Scarecrow trying to break through. “My little Pavlov, I was terrified something bad had happened.” He ran his bird like fingers through Jason’s mass of dark curls. “You know how dangerous those streets are and for us to not know where you were.” A shudder ran through the psychiatrist. He pulled his son into his arms, head pressed against his chest while he burrowed his nose into the soft curls. “Please,” his voice was a strained whispers that Jason only heard as it vibrates through the terribly thin chest he was pressed against, “don’t do that again. I love you _so much_ Neutrino.”

In that moment; as Pamela and Harley moved to join the cuddle, protecting their son in the centre; Jason broke. He sobbed and sobbed. The tears seemed to streak from his eyes faster than the Gulf Stream. Breaths were heaving gasps. His hands curled into Jon’s t-shirt, one he recognised as belonging to Tío, his grip white-knuckled. Apologies spilled from the four of them. Each feeling guilt over the last few hours of mayhem.

**

The appointment for Dr Villain is in half an hour and Jason is trying to manage his nerves. During his life Doctors had only started being good when they were psychiatrists or had a random PhD. Never one that was for the physical. He keeps trying to remember that his mum and dad both had to study physical health before moving into psychiatry but it’s difficult to do that when they’ve both always been so good in their fields.

Still, it’s a shock when he reads the little card he pilfers from Dr Villain’s assistant and sees he specialises in gene research. _What the hell am I seeing a gene therapist for? Physical health doctors that shady?_ He can’t help but think; resting more firmly on his Ma. A woman who used to go by doctor so her intelligence would be recognised in the botany community. _A safe doctorate_ Jason thinks, no dealing with people when they’re vulnerable. Plants always spoke to her more truthfully than any person could.

It turns out his parents had picked Dr Villain for his knowledge in genetics rather than having Jason there for anything physical. They’re convinced there is some latent meta-gene in him that enabled him to survive the streets and how he’d devolved physically while his dad was locked away. This is a revelation to Jason and adds a certain distrust to their visit. His parents could have told him the truth. Instead they’d let him get worked up about something that wouldn’t even be happening.

A round of talking and bloods, then the family are being ushered out of the house; and it is a house. All because the doctor doesn’t have an actual office. It’s too much of a liability when your best patient is Deathstroke. They’re told to go for lunch and that the assistant will phone once the results are back later.

Said lunch is tense affair. Jason doesn’t really want to talk to his parents. Even though all four of them have travelled across the country for the appointment and are making a holiday out of it. They misled him. Something he knows he’ll forgive them for before nightfall but that doesn’t stop him fucking with them for a bit first.

Harley tried to make small talk. Although for her, small talk is loud and attracts attention because she’s used to being in Gotham where a two women, one pale as snow and the other green, with a stick thin man and their Latinx son don’t normally draw attention. It’s different on the west coast. If they hadn’t gotten Batman to warn the Flash, the second one in red not the kid, then they’d be being arrested. They’re seen as villains up to no good; not as a family just wanting to get answers for the apparent luck their son has always had when it comes to staying alive.

In the end, sensing the other patrons discomfort, Pamela takes Harley out the front where they can talk and the smaller woman can cartwheel out her nervous energy. That leaves Jason sat across from the only man he’s ever seen as a father.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you the true nature of the visit. We weren’t sure how you’d take it and after your disappearing act at the mention of an appointment we didn’t want to risk it in an unknown city.” Jonathan’s voice has got that scratch it gets when he’s been staying up too late trying to hold back Scarecrow. It’s obvious the other personality has been trying to come out more since he’d run away.

Guilt ate at Jason’s heart. At his very soul. The idea he was the cause of his father’s months of hard work being derailed. Of Scarecrow getting a foothold was something he’d never wanted. “Jus’ don’ like Docs all that much Dad. You know what I’m like.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he’d never gotten rid of. “I won’t run away again. I’m sorry.”

Jonathan let out a little chuckle. He could see every emotion his son was trying to hide and felt his own guilt over Scarecrow. “He’s not coming back my little Plankton. I promise you. I’ve already contacted Ashley and she’s agreed to see me more often when we get home.”

**

Several hours later they were back in Dr Villain’s home. Well, one of them anyway. He had an odd expression, made all the more nerve wracking by Deathstroke standing over his shoulder. Noticing the nerves of his guests he rolled his eyes towards the mercenary. “Slade, please, you’re worrying my patient and his family.” All he got in reply was a grunt. His body language did soften slightly though.

“So, we’ve gotten your blood results back and from all you’ve told me I wish to perform one more test. However, all I can tell you about it is that it will confirm or deny my suspicions and that you need to trust me.” He looked over the quartet in front of him and could see the parental worry in three sets of eyes. He turned towards his youngest patient in many a year. “It’s your decision.”

Jason gave a nod. As soon as the agreement had happened Slade was drawing his sword. He swung towards the boy but the hilt slipped in his grip. Flying through the air the sword embedded in the wall to the left of the teen. Next he drew his gun. He always kept it in perfect condition ensuring that it never locked up on him. There was a bullet in the chamber as he raised it to shoot Jason in the head. For the first time ever the gun locked and misfired.

Ivy was on her feet, vines wrapping around her hands having risen from seemingly nowhere. Harley was shaking in her seat. Her pale skin looking more deathly than ever. Jonathan was just looking at the doctor with wide eyes. His greatest fear nearly coming true.

Dr Villain huffed a pleased sounding laugh. “You have a meta gene my boy and I believe it’s all about luck. Everything that’s happened to ensure your survival and the knowledge you seem to absorb so readily. It’s all linked back to a gene that was never latent but actually continually working.”

It explained so much. It explained how he’d survived pneumonia when he’d been a tot. Stuck in the itu. How the bill seemed to never appear on their doorstep. Ensuring he or his mother didn’t receive a beating for _wasted money_ as Willis so eloquently put the cost of his son’s health. It had caused Jonathan to walk home the way he had to find him stealing the tyres. How he’d easily adapted to living with a woman whose very touch could be poisonous to most.

His meta gene had clearly been the reason as to why the Joker hadn’t managed to kill him. Why he’d only gotten a cut to the cheek and been knocked out. His gene manipulating the situation to ensure the madman didn’t get to end him to destroy Harley like he’d wanted. It opened up a world of possibilities to Jason that had him vibrating in his seat. With this gene, if kept quiet, could enable him to help Gotham in a way that made actual change. Unlike how the Batman’s mission had.

With this power his future suddenly looked brighter than it ever had. Even brighter than when he’d found himself with two mothers, a father, and a large extended family that included heroes and villains alike. He could be the key to saving them all.

*****

It had been a few months since Jason’s family had received the news about his meta gene. True to their word, Deathstroke and Dr Villain hadn’t shared the news with anyone. Even when he’d been fighting the Titan’s in New York. Deathstroke had kept the news about their more neutral friend a secret.

Now Jason found himself at Titan tower. His Hawthorne uniform showed away in Tim’s room. Music was pumping through the speakers usually used for alerts. Drinks and food were plenty full. As were the beautiful people.

Jason thought himself in heaven.

Nightwing and Robin, or rather Dick and Tim, had invited him to the annual Titans party. It was on the day every villain took of to have their own party, therefore also giving the heroes a day off. He’d jumped at the chance to party with people his own age. Even convincing Zoe to come along with him. Despite her father’s protests at her hanging around a _bunch of do-gooders and narcissists._

He’d lost sight of his closest friends fairly early on. Zoe was pulled into a chat with Donna Troy about _Real Housewives of Star City_. Tim and Dick had to make the rounds, greeting every guest and ensuring the party was going smoothly. This left him Jason with a mountain of possibilities.

One such _possibility_ was  Zachary Zatara. The pair were currently hidden in a corner. Kisses being shared like all teens were prone to do. Jason knew he wouldn’t end the night with the magician, it was just a bit of fun to ease into the party spirit.

Somewhere along the way Rose Wilson ends up convincing a bunch of the more flexible heroes to dance around the two poles they’ve put in. Jason watches in ever increasing waves of embarrassment as the man who’s basically his cousin swings between the two with effortless grace. Sensing the way the party is going, Jason slips out onto the roof.

Drink in hand. Feet dangling over the open city air. It almost feels like home. Almost feels like the nights he has spent sat on the roof of Wayne Tower with Mama Harley or Tía Selina. Almost, but not quite. There is no deep philosophical debate. There is no bag filled with gems at his hip. Only the drink in his hand and the empty night air.

The solitude had felt necessary when he’d come up to the roof. A quiet oasis, hiding him away from the mayhem downstairs. Instead it’s starting to feel suffocating. Just as suffocating as the music and people had been.

Hinges creak as the access door opens. The dark haired teen doesn’t turn to look at who’d joined him. He knew it wouldn’t be Zoe, she was too invested in Eddie Bloomberg to come hunting for her melancholy friend.

The light filtering into the night air catches on blonde hair as someone plops beside him. The curled tresses flowing between the pair. The slightly unnatural shine that hints towards magic give Jason his final clue.

“Come to make sure I don’t jump Cassie?” He doesn’t turn to face her. Makes no acknowledgements to her presence beside his words.

It’s still strange for Cassie Sandsmark. She’d been an ordinary girl, or so she’d thought, until her mother revealed her true parentage. As she’d turned thirteen her genes took over. Turning the once rebellious girl into the Amazon she would have always been had she been raised in her true home. Now, a couple of years later, she’s more used to people fawning over her for her powers. For the fact she’s Wonder Girl. A mantle kindly passed on by Donna at the same time Tim became Robin. Dick and Donna deciding to leave their sidekick names behind and become Nightwing and Troia together to ensure neither was alone in their transition into independent heroes.

She’s not used to people ignoring her. It’s an unsettling position to be in. On the one hand it feels nice; to be treated like any other teenage girl. On the other it’s a selfishly horrible position. She’s used to attention whenever she wants it. Taking a leap of faith, metaphorically, and pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. Maybe the fact he didn’t immediately fawn over her would be a good change of pace.


End file.
